My True Happiness
by Jeni Kat
Summary: All Human... Deux heures avant d'épouser Stefan, Elena le surprend en train de la tromper avec sa meilleure amie Lexi. Elle s'enfuit de l'église, et dit à Bonnie que le mariage est annulé… Un an plus tard, alors qu'elle revient à Mystic Falls pour le mariage de Jeremy et April, Elena va recroiser la route d'Elijah, grand chirurgien...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Petite fiche technique de la fiction en attendant le premier chapitre !**

**Elijah / Elena**

**My True Hapiness**

**Tous humain… / Deux heures avant d'épouser Stefan, Elena le surprend en train de la tromper avec sa meilleure amie Lexi. Elle s'enfuit de l'église, et dit à Bonnie que le mariage est annulé… Un an plus tard, alors qu'elle revient à Mystic Falls pour le mariage de Jeremy et April, Elena va recroiser la route d'Elijah, grand chirurgien, mais aussi fils d'une des familles les plus riches des Etats-Unis… Saura-t-il redonner le goût de la vie et surtout l'envie de retrouver l'amour à cette femme qu'il aime en secret ? Tout est possible, surtout qu'Elena réintègre l'équipe de nuit de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls !**

Couples :

Elijah - Elena

Stefan – Elena, dans le premier chapitre.

Klaus – Caroline

Kol - Bonnie

Damon – Katherine

Matt – Rebekah

Jeremy - April

Mikael – Esther

Grayson – Miranda (Parents d'Elena)

Alaric – Jenna

Stefan – Lexi

Tyler – Hayley

Finn - Sage

Autres personages:

Liz Forbes – Carol Lockwood – Meredith Fell.

Info personages principaux !

Elena Gilbert = Infirmière.

Elijah Mikaelson = Chirurgien, chef de service des urgences.

Klaus Mikaelson = Dirige une agence immobilière. Mariée à Caroline. Père d'un petit garçon.

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson = Agent immobilière. Travaille avec Klaus. Mariée à ce dernier et mère d'un petit garçon.

Kol Mikaelson = Professeur de sport. Fiancé à Bonnie.

Bonnie Bennett = Institutrice. Fiancée à Kol.

Jeremy Gilbert = Etudiant en médecine puis interne. Fiancé puis marié à April.

April Young-Gilbert = Infirmière. Fiancée puis mariée à Jeremy.

Matt Donovan = Ambulancier. Fiancé puis mariée à Rebekah.

Rebekah Mikaelson-Donovan = Assistante médicale. Fiancée puis mariée à Matt.

Damon Salvatore = Shérif-adjoint. Marié à Katherine et père d'une petite fille.

Katherine Salvatore = Gérante et propriétaire du Mystic Grill. Mariée à Damon et mère d'une petite fille.

Stefan Salvatore = Etudiant en droit. Fiancé à Elena puis à Lexi.

Lexi Branson = Serveuse au Mystic Grill. Fiancée à Stefan.

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Esther et Mikael seront différents de la série. Aucune antipathie envers Klaus, qui est pleinement un Mikaelson. **

**La fiction contiendra un minimum de dix chapitres, que j'essaierais de faire le plus long possible avec le même nombre de pages. **

**Soyez patient(e) quant à la publication des chapitres, j'alterne avec plusieurs projets en même temps, mais vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook : ****Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat**** !**

**Gros bisous, en espérant que les métiers imaginaient pour nos personnages préférés leur corresponde, que les couples vous plaisent…**

**Bisous !**


	2. Trahison nuptiale

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle imaginée, mais avec des personnages totalement humains, sortant complètement de l'univers qu'on connait de la série. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

_**Mysitc Falls. 28 juin 2011 !**_

**Ensemble depuis leur dernière année de lycée, Elena et Stefan étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble, malgré leurs études. Lui était entré à l'université de Richmond pour étudier le droit jusqu'à ses vingt-trois ans avant de revenir à Mystic Falls terminer son cursus. Elena avait opté pour des études de médecine, et elle avait passé son concours d'infirmière, qui dura deux ans et elle l'obtint sans difficulté, avant d'obtenir un poste aux urgences de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, qui manquait cruellement d'infirmières.**

**Certaine d'avoir trouvé l'homme avec qui elle passerait sa vie, avec qui elle vieillirait et avec qui elle fonderait une famille, Elena n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Stefan lui avait demandé sa main six mois plus tôt. Dès lors, les préparatifs avaient commencés intensément… jusqu'au jour J… Elena avait choisit sa meilleure amie Bonnie, et sa cousine Katherine, comme demoiselles d'honneurs, tandis que Stefan avait choisit son grand frère Damon, ainsi que son ami Tyler Lockwood comme témoin. Les futurs mariés avaient dut faire tous les préparatifs en alternant avec leur travail ou leurs études – dans le cas de Stefan !**

**Caroline, l'amie d'enfance d'Elena, qui était mariée depuis quatre ans avec Klaus Mikaelson – et maman d'un petit garçon de deux ans – avait donné un sacré coup de main à son amie pour la préparation du mariage. Elena avait aussi été épaulée par sa tante Jenna, et par sa mère Miranda, toutes les deux follement excitées par cet évènement. Il fallait reconnaître aussi que Stefan et Elena étaient inséparables depuis leur première rencontre, à savoir il y a six ans en arrière. Il venait d'emménager en ville, chez son grand frère Damon. C'est par l'intermédiaire de ce dernier justement que Stefan et Elena c'étaient rencontrés. Damon, sortant avec Katherine Pierce, la cousine d'Elena, qui pouvait se faire passer pour sa jumelle sans problème, avait présenté son frère et la jeune Gilbert, qui avait succombé au charme du plus jeune des Salvatore.**

**Pour Elena, elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait. L'homme idéal… Si seulement elle savait…**

_**Eglise de Mystic Falls !**_

**Chacun dans une pièce consacrée à sa préparation personnellement, et surtout diamétralement opposée, Stefan et Elena mettaient la touche finale à leurs habits…**

_**Du côté de Stefan !**_

**Nouant son nœud papillon, Stefan se trouvait face au miroir placé dans la pièce. S'apprêtant à mettre la veste noire de son costume, la porte s'ouvrit sur…**

« Lexi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Stefan.

« A ton avis ? » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

**Aucun d'eux ne vit que la porte ne s'était pas entièrement refermée…**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« T'empêcher de faire une bêtise ! » répondit Lexi.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi épouser Elena est une bêtise. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, l'affaire est réglée ! » dit Stefan.

« Je ne crois pas. » dit Lexi, faisant un pas, puis un deuxième, vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » s'impatienta Stefan.

_**Du côté d'Elena !**_

**Prête depuis cinq minutes, Elena était toute seule dans la pièce. Il restait plus de trente minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, et l'impatience se faisait plus grande à chaque minute qui passait. Assise sur sa chaise, devant la coiffeuse installée par ses demoiselles d'honneurs, Elena s'observa dans le miroir, avant de prendre son portable. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Elle composa le numéro de Stefan afin d'entendre sa voix, mais il ne répondait pas. Tant pis, elle devait lui parler. Lui seul, sa voix seule, pouvait la calmer… Sortant donc de la pièce – d'où elle avait ordre d'y rester – Elena profita que les couloirs de cette partie de l'église étaient déserts pour rejoindre la pièce où était Stefan. Elle la gagna en moins de deux minutes, juchées sur des petits d'escarpins…**

**Elle se stoppa en entendant la voix de Stefan, puis une autre voix. Une voix de fille… Un éclat de rire de fille…**

_**Stefan !**_

« Tu sais ce que je veux Stefan ! » dit Lexi, en portant ses doigts au col de la chemise du garçon.

« Non Lexi, je t'ai dis que c'était fini. » dit Stefan.

« Oh mais oui, tu me l'as dis mais, je n'ai pas écouté. » minauda la jeune femme. « J'étais tellement occupé à parcourir ta peau de baisers que je n'ai pas écouté le moindre mot que tu as prononcé cette nui-là, et ça remonte à la semaine dernière. Elena sait que tu couches avec moi quand tu n'es pas avec elle ? »

« Non, et elle n'en saura rien parce que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. » répliqua Stefan.

« Ouh… » s'amusa Lexi. « Et tu crois que ça m'empêchera de lui dire que les nuits qu'elle passait à l'hôpital à soigner ses patients, tu les passais dans mon lit ? »

« Je nierais ! » rétorqua-t-il.

**Lexi éclata de rire…**

_**Elena !**_

_« Tu pourrais essayer de nier autant que tu veux Stefan, mais au final, elle me croira. Après tout, je pourrais évoquer cette tâche de naissance que tu as dans le creux de tes reins. » fit la voix de la fille._

**Elena reconnut Lexi, la meilleure amie de Stefan… Hein ? Elle parlait d'une tâche de naissance mais… il faudrait avoir vu Stefan entièrement nu pour apercevoir cette tâche de naissance. Elena se rapprocha de la porte, qui n'était pas fermée mais assez pour cacher la future mariée. Elle prêta une oreille attentive à la discussion qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans cette pièce.**

_« Lexi, je t'en conjure, il faut que tu arrêtes. Il faut qu'on arrête. Oui je t'aime mais j'aime Elena encore plus, et je vais l'épouser. »_

_« Je m'y opposerais, et je révèlerais à tout le monde qu'on couche ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Depuis que je suis revenue de France. Après tout, on était déjà ensemble quand on avait seize ans, avant que tu ne décides de venir vivre avec ton cher grand frère dans ce trou perdu. »_

_« Lexi, fais-toi une raison… Je vais épouser Elena, et il ne se passera plus rien entre toi et moi. »_

_« Tu aimerais t'en convaincre, hein ? Le travail d'Elena l'accapare, et très souvent la nuit. Quelle excuse tu sors à ton frère pour me rejoindre sans qu'il se doute, hum ? »_

_« Arrête… Lexi… »_

_« Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête ! »_

**Elena n'entendit qu'à peine la voix de Lexi, mais le bruit qu'elle entendit par la suite lui fit peur. Doucement, elle poussa la porte jusqu'à ce que…**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Son cœur se brisa à cet instant précis. Une envie de vomir monta dans sa gorge. Elle porta une main au niveau de son sternum, tandis que des larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. Le spectacle devant elle était des plus écœurants.**

_**Oh Mon Dieu !... **_**Stefan s'était écarté de Lexi aussitôt. Il repoussa cette dernière, essuya les possibles traces de rouges à lèvres sur ses propres lèvres, sans cesser de fixer Elena. Les boutons de sa chemise étaient presque tous arrachés, et il avait du rouge à lèvres sur la joue, le coin des lèvres etc… Lexi, elle, arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire qu'Elena ne supporta pas…**

« Elena… » dit Stefan, mais Elena le coupa.

« Non Stefan, tais-toi. »

« Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

« Ah non ? Je viens pourtant bien de te voir embrasser ta meilleure amie, et ton ex accessoirement. Je viens de la voir arracher ta chemise, et tu te laissais faire, et ne parlons pas de ce que j'ai entendu. » dit Elena, dont la voix fut nouée par le chagrin.

« Elena… »

« Arrête, Stefan, d'accord ? Stop, ça suffit, je ne veux rien entendre, j'en ai assez entendu. » dit Elena.

**Laissant les larmes couler, elle ne fit rien pour les sécher ni quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de regarder sa bague de fiançailles, qui trônait à son annulaire gauche. Elle l'ôta et la laissa tomber par terre avant de quitter la pièce. Stefan tenta de la suivre, mais Lexi lui attrapa le bras…**

**Elena couru dans les couloirs pour regagner sa pièce à elle. En entrant, elle y trouva Bonnie et Katherine.**

« Mais où t'étais passé on te cherchait partout. » s'exclama Bonnie.

« Ton maquillage est gâché, et il va nous falloir des heures pour le refaire et les invités sont tous dans la chapelle. » lui apprit Katherine. « Attends, pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? »

« Le mariage est annulé ! » dit Elena.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. » souffla Elena, qui attrapa son portable et son sac à main.

**Elle quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce et couru jusqu'à la sortie de l'église… En chemin, elle tomba sur Damon…**

« Elena ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je savais quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Que ton frère me trompe avec Lexi depuis plus d'un an. » répondit Elena.

« Mon frère fait quoi ? » gronda Damon.

« Adieu Damon. » dit Elena.

**Elle le contourna et quitta l'église.**

« ELENA ATTENDS ! » hurla-t-il en la suivant.

**Mais trop tard. Elena était montée dans sa voiture et avait démarrée en trombe, quittant l'église…**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**En entrant dans la maison de ses parents, où elle vivait encore, Elena monta dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans des cartons prêts pour le déménagement… Elle aurait dut emménager dans un appartement avec Stefan au retour de leur lune de miel en Italie. A travers ses larmes, Elena rit mais d'un rire amer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et croire qu'elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec Stefan Salvatore ? Le mariage, la vie à deux, et les enfants plus tard… Tout ça n'était plus qu'un rêve qui ne prendrait jamais vie. En annulant son mariage, Elena venait de perdre six années de sa vie. Six belles années d'amours, mais un amour mensonger. Un amour qui n'avait peut-être jamais existé.**

**Elena se sentit étouffer petit à petit. Elle enleva sa robe en essayant de ne pas la déchirer, mais la colère qu'elle ressentait, et qui transgressait ses gestes, ne lui fut d'aucune aide. La fermeture éclaire du dos éclata, mais Elena s'en ficha… Jetant la robe sans ménagement sur le matelas de son lit, Elena ouvrit tous ses cartons machinalement jusqu'à dénicher une paire de jean, un t-shirt et une veste. Allant à son bureau, elle écrivit une longue lettre sur une feuille blanche qui traînait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle avait prit le stylo dans ses affaires emballées, et se mit à écrire… Ensuite, elle ouvrit sa penderie et en sortie une grosse valise, qu'elle posa sans ménagement sur son matelas avant de l'ouvrir. Elena remplit la dites valise avec le plus de vêtements possible, puis, elle descendit cette valise à l'entrée, avant de remonter dans sa chambre et de trier en moins de dix minutes toutes ses affaires. Elle en descendit trois, et chargea le tout dans sa voiture. Il y avait encore de la place, alors Elena remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses papiers, qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main, avant de remplir un sac de sport avec ses produits de beauté, sa trousse de toilette, du liquide – qu'elle mettait de côté en cas de besoin immédiat – les cadres photos de ses parents, de sa tante Jenna, de son frère Jeremy et de sa fiancée April, de ses amis, de sa cousine et elle, du mariage de Damon… mais aucune de Stefan, qu'elle laissa sur son lit. Empoignant un carton de chaussures, Elena descendit une nouvelle fois jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis, fermant la porte à clé, chargea ses dernières affaires dans sa voiture, avant de se mettre au volant. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, alors elle démarra et prit la route qui menait hors de Mystic Falls… Cinq minutes plus tard, elle traversa le pont Wickery, passa la bordure de la pension des Salvatore, puis, quitta Mystic Falls…**

**Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, deux minutes après son départ, c'était la voiture de sa tante Jenna, qui se garait à son tour devant la maison des Gilbert… Jenna, accompagnée de son mari Alaric, entra dans la maison, appelant Elena, sans succès… Pénétrant dans la chambre de sa nièce, Jenna resta pantoise devant ce tableau… Des cartons vides ou absents, la robe de mariée qui reposait grossièrement sur le lit, mais surtout, ce qui attira Jenna, c'était un bout de papier sur le bureau… Un papier qu'elle prit… Un papier qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une lettre… Une lettre que Jenna lu… Une lettre d'adieux…**

…

_**Eglise de Mystic Falls !**_

« ELENA ATTENDS ! » hurla Damon en la suivant.

**Mais trop tard. Elena était montée dans sa voiture et avait démarrée en trombe, quittant l'église… sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, Damon retourna dans l'église et tomba sur sa femme et Bonnie.**

« Où est Elena ? » demanda Katherine.

« Partie, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. » répondit Damon.

« Pourquoi elle est partie en disant que le mariage était annulé ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Elle m'a demandé si je savais que Stefan l'a trompé. » avoua Damon.

« QUOI ? » s'écria Katherine.

**Le cri de Katherine alerta certaines personnes, tels que Jenna, Caroline, Rebekah, Matt et Jeremy.**

« C'était quoi ce cri ? » s'alarma Rebekah.

« Attendez-moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » dit Damon.

**En toute hâte, il se dirigea vers la pièce aménagée pour Stefan, mais il vit son frère devant celle d'Elena.**

« Dis-moi qu'Elena a menti et que tu ne la trompes pas depuis un an ! » dit Damon.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer… » dit Stefan.

« M'EXPLIQUER QUOI ? » éclata Damon en faisant face à son frère. « Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? T'étais en train de tromper Elena le jour de ton mariage ? »

« J'y suis pour rien d'accord ? » contra Stefan. « C'est Lexi qui s'est jeté sur moi… »

« Et Elena vous a surpris. » comprit Damon. « Tu l'as trompe vraiment depuis un an ? Tu t'es remis avec Lexi dans son dos ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Damon. » tenta d'expliquer Stefan. « C'était que du sexe ! »

**Et ce fut le choc… Damon mit une droite monumentale à son frère. Un léger craquement se fit entendre. Stefan tomba à genoux, une main sur son nez, qui saigna abondamment. Lexi, dans une robe longue noire et moulante, arriva et vit la scène. **

« Hey non mais ça va pas la tête ? » s'écria-t-elle. « T'étais obligé de frapper si fort ? »

_« Damon ? »_

**Il se retourna sur Katherine.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu hargneux.

« Les parents d'Elena font partir tout le monde. » lui apprit-elle.

« Bien, même si je suis désolé qu'ils soient tous venus pour rien. » maugréa Damon.

« Fais voir ta main. » lui dit-elle.

**Il lui tendit sa main droite en disant :**

« Rassure-toi, j'ai pas mal. Je suis flic, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je sais mais, je ne veux pas que le futur père de mon bébé se blesse en frappant quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine, même si cette personne c'est ton frère. » dit-elle.

« Wow, une petite minute. _Ton bébé _? » répéta-t-il.

« Je voulais te le dire après la cérémonie, mais au vu de ce qui se passe, je ne vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps. » dit Katherine avant de lever les yeux vers son mari.

« Tu veux dire… que t'es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais c'est encore tout récent. » répondit-elle.

« On va avoir un bébé, un vrai bébé je… je vais être enfin papa ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui ! » affirma Katherine en souriant.

**Damon attira sa femme dans ses bras pour un baiser plein d'amour, mais lorsqu'il la serra trop fort, il s'arrêta aussitôt.**

« Pardon, j'ai failli te casser en deux. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, mais évite de me serrer aussi fort à l'avenir. » lui sourit-elle.

« Je t'aime tellement Katherine. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Damon. » répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui. « Il s'est fait attendre ce bébé ! »

**Après un dernier baiser, les futurs parents rejoignirent les autres devant l'église…**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Bien que la réception avait été prévu au domaine des Lockwood, Katherine, Damon et tout le monde fut rapatrié au Mystic Grill, qui appartenait à Katherine, et dans lequel travaillait Lexi.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Stefan ait pu faire ça à Elena. » se désola Jeremy.

« Au moins, on sait la vérité à présent. » tenta de le consoler April.

« Ouais. » souffla-t-il en serrant sa fiancée contre lui. « Mais je m'inquiète pour ma sœur. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à la joindre. » dit Miranda, sa mère. « Je tombe sur le répondeur directement. »

« Elle a certainement besoin d'être seule. » dit Klaus, le mari de Caroline.

« A sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. » dit Caroline, qui tenait dans ses bras son petit garçon endormi.

**La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Jenna et Alaric…**

« Où est Elena ? » s'empressa de demander Miranda.

« Parti ! » répondit Jenna, en tendant une feuille de papier à sa sœur.

« Comment ça _partie _? » demanda Bonnie, qui était dans les bras de son fiancé Kol.

« Elle a quitté la ville ! » avoua Alaric.

« Non, pas mon bébé ! » dit Miranda, qui se mit à lire silencieusement la lettre.

**A la fin de sa lecture, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son mari. Rebekah s'empara de la lettre et la lu à haute voix, bien qu'à mesure de sa lecture, le chagrin la gagna :**

_**A quiconque trouvera cette lettre !**_

_**Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà loin de Mystic Falls. Je ne peux pas rester après la trahison de Stefan. Ecrire son nom mais d'autant plus difficile, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Maman, papa, Jeremy, Katherine… Ne cherchez pas à me contacter, je n'ai pas l'envie de parler à qui que ce soit, j'ai trop de chagrin. J'ignore où je vais aller, mais je vous appellerais lorsque je serai à nouveau installer. N'essayer pas de me retrouver. Si vous m'aimez, ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Je vous aime tous mais mon cœur est brisé.**_

_**Excusez-moi auprès de tous nos invités, qui se sont déplacés pour rien. Caroline, pardon d'avoir accaparé ton temps dans la préparation d'un mariage qui, finalement, ne verra jamais le jour. Bonnie, j'espère que le tien sera plus réussi que le mien, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là, mais je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec Kol. Lui au moins t'aime vraiment… Rebekah, Matt, et tous mes amis, sachez que je penserai à vous chaque jours… Vous me manquerez tous…**_

_**Maman, papa, pardonnez-moi d'être parti sans rien de plus qu'une simple lettre en guise d'adieu, mais je ne pouvais pas affronter votre regard après ce que je viens de voir. Je ne pouvais pas affronter le regard de qui que ce soit. Si vous êtes déçus de mon attitude alors je m'en excuse, mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour pouvoir faire le deuil de mon amour pour un homme qui n'était pas celui que j'imaginais, en fin de compte.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais mais…**_

_**Je vous aime tous !**_

_**Adieu. Elena !**_

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**La chemise – toujours déchirée – était tâchée de sang. Stefan était allongé sur une table d'auscultation des urgences, la tête en l'air malgré que le sang coulait moins, Lexi à ses côtés.**

_« Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Et le jour de ton mariage en plus ! »_

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » s'étonna Stefan.

« Comment le saurais-je puisque je n'étais pas présent ? » demanda le médecin.

**C'était un homme très séduisant, brun, d'une trentaine d'années, et sur son badge accroché à sa blouse était inscrit **_**Dr Elijah Mikaelson **_**!**

« Alors ? » demanda Elijah. « Tu es tombé ou on t'as frappé ? »

« Damon m'a frappé. » dit Stefan, avant de grimacer.

« Je vois ! » dit Elijah.

« Dr Mikaelson, votre mère vous attend à l'accueil avec le Docteur Fell. » l'informa une infirmière.

« Entendu Amanda, veuillez vous occuper du nez cassé de Monsieur Salvatore, et faite appel à un de mes internes en cas de besoin ! » dit Elijah avant de s'éloigner.

« Bien Docteur ! »

**Lorsqu'Elijah arriva à l'accueil de l'hôpital, sa mère, qui était une des membres du conseil d'administration, et étant obstétricienne - l'une des meilleures dans son domaine – l'attendait, le visage grave et triste à la fois.**

« Maman, Meredith, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elijah.

« Le mariage d'Elena a été annulé. » dit Esther.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que Stefan soit aux urgences le nez en sang ? » voulut savoir Elijah.

« Oui, euh, en fait elle vient d'apprendre qu'il la trompait depuis un an environs avec cette fille, Lexi ! » expliqua Esther.

« Pauvre Elena. » soupira Meredith.

_« Le Dr Mikaelson est attendu aux urgences. Dr Mikaelson, on vous attend aux urgences ! »_

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » dit-il.

_**Pension des Salvatore !**_

**Confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon, tendrement enlacés, Damon et Katherine profitaient du silence qui régnait dans leur maison.**

« J'aurais dus voir qu'il jouait double jeu ! » dit Damon. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de les présenter l'un à l'autre ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » le rassura Katherine. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais celle de ton frère. »

« Je te ferais jamais un coup pareil ! » dit-il machinalement.

« Je le sais mon chéri. » dit Katherine.

**Ce fut tard dans la soirée que Stefan rentra. Damon se leva du canapé, où sa femme s'était endormit, mais elle se réveilla en sentant son mari bouger. Il gagna le vestibule, où Stefan venait d'apparaître…**

« Prends tes affaires et dégage Stefan ! » claqua Damon.

« Tu me fiches dehors ? » s'ahurit Stefan.

« Je te rappelle qu'ici c'est chez moi, et avec ce que tu as fais à Elena, il est hors de question que tu continues à vivre sous le même toit que sa cousine. » dit Damon. « Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque quant à la santé de ma femme et de mon bébé, alors prends tes affaires et casse-toi. Emménage dans l'appartement qui devait vous servir, ou bien va chez Lexi, mais va t'en ! »

« Ça peut attendre demain ? » demanda Stefan.

« Tu seras parti à neuf heures ! » martela Damon.

**Sentant la main de sa femme sur son bras, Damon tourna le dos à son frère et suivit son épouse à l'étage…**

_**Richmond !**_

**Après des heures de conduites sans s'arrêter, Elena se gara devant un motel. Ne prenant que son sac de sport ainsi que sa valise qui était dans le coffre, elle verrouilla son véhicule et demanda une chambre à la réception. Trente minutes plus tard, après une douche réparatrice, Elena se glissa sous les draps frais et propre du lit après avoir revêtu un jogging et un sweat. Malgré elle, et malgré toutes les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées, Elena éclata une fois de plus en sanglot. Sa nuit fut vide de rêves ou de cauchemars… Autant que sa tête lorsqu'elle s'était endormie, son cœur et son âme étaient vides…**

**Elle devait se reconstruire une vie, mais y arrivera-t-elle ? Est-ce que son cœur guérirait un jour de cette énorme déception ? **

**Seul l'avenir le dira !**

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Aurélie !**


	3. Une année écoulée

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !

Ce chapitre c'est fait attendre et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais je vous préviens que le Elejah n'arrive pas tout de suite, il faut laisser le temps faire…

Bonne lecture à vous et je vous dis à très vite !

* * *

**Le départ précipité d'Elena de Mystic Falls avait laissé un énorme vide dans le cœur de chacun. Katherine avait perdu sa cousine, Jeremy sa sœur, Miranda et Grayson leur fille, Jenna sa nièce… Pour Caroline, Bonnie, Matt & Cie, ils avaient tous perdus une amie ou bien une confidente. Le retour à la réalité, le lendemain de tout ce cauchemar, le lendemain du mariage qu'aurait dû avoir lieu, chacun fit face à la vérité : Elena était partie, et aucun d'eux ne savait quand elle reviendrait…**

_**Mystic Falls. 29 juin 2011 !**_

**En se réveillant, Katherine fut prise d'une nausée. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'agenouilla avant de vomir… Elle n'avait pourtant rien dans l'estomac. Quand la nausée passa, elle se brossa les dents et se glissa sous la douche. Malgré la peine qui oppressait son cœur, Katherine réitéra machinalement les mêmes gestes que chaque matin avant l'évènement bouleversant de la veille. Pour aller travailler, elle décida de s'habiller d'un jean souple et qui ne lui serrerait pas le ventre, d'une tunique à manche courte beige, puis d'une paire de converses. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à porter des talons ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Une fois prête, une fois ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés comme il fallait, elle descendit et gagna la cuisine, tout en lâchant un bâillement qu'elle étouffa de ses mains.**

« Bonjour ma chérie. » la salua Damon.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine.

« Comment tu te sens ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Un peu vaseuse. » avoua-t-elle. « Je viens de découvrir les joies des nausées matinales. »

« Je sais je t'ai vu te ruer dans la salle de bain. » lui dit-il.

« Un bisou ! » quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**Elle lui avait tendu les bras comme une petite fille… Damon s'en amusa mais il répondit à la demande de sa femme. Katherine profita de ce baiser pour emprisonner son mari entre ses jambes, les crochetant autour de sa taille, collant ainsi leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Ce geste fit sourire Damon, qui entoura ce petit bout de femme dans ses bras.**

« Ton uniforme me rend dingue. » dit Katherine.

« Oui je me souviens bien de ta réaction la première fois que je l'ai enfilé. » dit Damon, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien.

« Va falloir que tu fasses attention parce que… avec mes nouvelles hormones de femmes enceintes, je vais avoir tout le temps envie de faire l'amour. » le prévint-elle d'une voix suave. « J'aurais peut-être envie de faire des trucs qu'on a jamais fait. »

« Ne me dis pas ce genre de chose alors que je dois aller au boulot. » répondit-il, sans s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça sera marrant. » chuchota-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

**L'euphorie sexuelle du moment passa… Katherine se mit soudain à soupirer.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Damon.

« Je suis inquiète pour Elena. » répondit la future maman.

« Hey, je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien. » assura-t-il. « Elle t'appellera dès qu'elle ira mieux. Où qu'elle soit, elle t'appellera parce que vous êtes comme des sœurs toutes les deux. »

« J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle reste. Je vais porter ce bébé et ma cousine ne sera pas là pour m'accompagner. J'ai besoin d'elle. » dit Katherine avant d'éclater en sanglot.

**Damon la serra dans ses bras, et peu lui importait si elle tâchait ou trempait la chemise beige de son uniforme… Elena comptait également pour lui, et il se sentait en partie responsable de son malheur. Si seulement il s'était abstenu ce jour-là lorsqu'il avait présenté son frère à Elena… Si seulement ! Les sanglots de Katherine se tarirent… Elle s'écarta de son mari et s'essuya les yeux afin d'ôter toutes traces de larmes.**

« Foutues hormones j'ai pas finis d'en chialer ! » maugréa-t-elle. « Je t'ai pas tâché j'espère ? »

« Non ça va, et même si ç'avait été le cas je m'en cogne comme de ma première chaussette. » lui dit-il. « Ma femme est triste et enceinte, alors si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, je lui fais la peau. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut… garder ma grossesse secrète ? Du moins pour un mois ou deux encore. » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu veux le dire à personne tant qu'Elena n'est pas au courant, je me trompe ? » comprit-il.

« Toujours aussi perspicace ! » sourit-elle. « T'es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. » répondit-il. « Maintenant descendez de cette table Madame Salvatore, ou bien je nous mettrais tous les deux en retard pour le boulot. »

**Katherine leva les yeux avant de descendre de la table. Elle évita le café et se prépara une camomille à la menthe, qui dissipa son état vaseux. Sous l'œil attentif de son mari, qui terminait son café, Katherine mangea un brownie à la myrtille, qui resta dans son estomac sans problème.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Entrant dans son restaurant par la porte de devant, Katherine fut satisfaite de voir ses employés déjà au travail, à préparer le restaurant pour la journée. Sa co-gérante, Hayley, était derrière le bar… **

« Bonjour Hayley ! » la salua Katherine.

« Bonjour patronne ! » lui retourna Hayley.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé avant mon arrivée ? » demanda Katherine. « Des retardataires ? »

« Une seule, et je te laisse deviner laquelle. » répondit Hayley.

« Elle a peur que je lui mette mon pied au cul. » dit Katherine.

« C'est tout ce qu'elle mériterait, si vous voulez mon avis. » dit Hayley.

**Katherine esquissa un sourire devant la réplique de la jeune fille. La porte s'ouvrit et Katherine entendit :**

_« C'est moi désolé du retard ! »_

**Cette voix horripilait la future maman. Elle se retourna et regarda Lexi fureter entre les tables et rejoindre le bar.**

« T'es en retard ! » la réprimanda Katherine.

« Je sais et je me suis excusé. » dit Lexi. « J'ai été retardé ! »

« Ouais, laisse-moi deviner, Stefan est venu frapper à ta porte très tôt ce matin ? » ironisa Katherine.

« Oui, c'est ça puisque Monsieur ton mari la mis à la porte de chez vous ! » répliqua Lexi.

« On n'en serait pas arrivé là, si tu avais su garder tes distances. A cause de toi et de tes jambes qui ne savent pas rester fermées, ma cousine a quitté la ville. » persifla Katherine.

« Je n'ai pas forcé Elena à s'en aller, ni même Stefan à me retomber dans les bras. Ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout ! » dit Lexi.

« Et je suis sûre que t'es contente d'avoir Stefan pour toi toute seule hein ? » fit Katherine.

« Hum j'avoue que ce n'est pas déplaisant. » sourit Lexi.

« Tu vois moi, ce que je trouve déplaisant c'est le fait que je ne puisse pas te virer uniquement parce que t'as brisé la vie de ma cousine. » répliqua Katherine. « Mais je te préviens, fais un pas de travers et je te louperais pas. »

**Le sourire de Lexi se fana.**

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« De te virer pour motif personnel ? Non je ne peux pas, mais je peux par exemple te mettre à la porte pour fautes professionnelles comme… des retards répétitifs. » exposa Katherine. « Trois faux pas, et t'es viré. Maintenant va te changer y a du boulot ! »

**Le téléphone de Katherine sonna. Elle regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur et son cœur manqua louper un battement. Elle décrocha :**

« Quitte pas… »

**Elle regarda Hayley :**

« Euh, tu gères tout je serai dans mon bureau. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Hayley.

**Katherine alla s'enfermer dans son bureau puis, une fois assise sur sa chaise, elle reporta le téléphone à son oreille…**

« Elena, t'es encore là ? »

_« Oui cousine ! »_

« Elena, où tu es ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

_« Je vais bien cousine, je ne pouvais pas rester, tu le sais. »_

« Où tu es ? »

_« A Richmond. J'ai pris une chambre dans un motel pas trop cher. »_

« Tu as de l'argent ? »

_« Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un peu de liquide sur moi. J'irais à la banque dans la journée. »_

« Comment t'as pu partir comme ça Elena ? Lâcher ton boulot, ta famille… »

_« Pour mon boulot j'ai appelé Meredith pour qu'elle parle au chef de l'hôpital. J'ai demandé un congé sabbatique. »_

« Pour combien de temps ? »

_« J'en sais trop rien. Ecoute cousine, ne me force pas à revenir, j'ai besoin de temps et de tourner la page. »_

« Tu me donneras ton adresse, que je t'envoie la photo de mon bébé d'ici neuf mois. »

_« Cousine, tu n'as pas de bébé. »_

« Pas encore, mais dans huit mois ce sera le cas. Elena je suis enceinte ! »

_« Félicitations, je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ce bébé avec Damon. »_

« Je voulais que tu sois la première au courant. Je veux tellement que tu sois à mes côtés. »

_« Je reviendrais, ce n'est pas définitif, mais tant que je serai encore amoureuse de Stefan, je ne pourrais pas revenir. »_

« Prends soin de toi cousine, et appelle-moi souvent, d'accord ? »

_« Je te le promets, et c'est pareil pour toi. Embrasse tout le monde et dis à mes parents que je vais bien. »_

_**Le jour même dans une école maternelle !**_

**Tenant son petit garçon de trois ans par la main, Caroline retrouva Bonnie à l'école où elle déposa son enfant. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.**

« Bonne journée mon chéri. »

« Vacances ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

« Demain mon p'tit cœur. » répondit-elle. « Câlin ? »

**L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de sa maman, puis, il entra dans sa classe avec ses petits camarades. Caroline posa le petit sac et la veste de son fils sur l'un des présentoirs devant la classe de Bonnie.**

« Des nouvelles d'Elena ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Non, aucune. » répondit Caroline. « Elle appellera sans doute Katherine en premier. »

« J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite, je me marie dans trois mois. » dit Bonnie.

« Tu lui en voudras, si elle ne venait pas ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Non, je serai déçue et en colère contre ceux qui l'ont fait partir. » soupira Bonnie.

« Allez, n'y pensons pas. J'ai un appartement à faire visiter, et ensuite je reste avec mon mari à l'agence toute la journée. » dit Caroline. « A tout à l'heure. »

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

_**1**__**er**__** août 2011 !**_

**Elijah Mikaelson, s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui après une dure journée de travail. Il aimait son métier. Il aimait sauver des vies, c'était indéniable… mais ce n'était plus pareil dans son service des urgences sans son infirmière principale. Bien sûr il avait la jeune April qui était une infirmière très efficace dans les situations compliquées… mais ce n'était pas pareil sans Elena. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le médecin était amoureux de la jeune femme. Deux de ses meilleures amies sortaient avec deux de ses frères, ainsi que Matt, qui était fiancé avec son unique sœur. Elijah n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments, ne voulant pas gâcher le bonheur qu'elle vivait avec Stefan. Si seulement il avait su…**

_**2 septembre 2011 !**_

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. » dit le Pasteur Young. « Kol, tu peux embrasser la mariée ! »

**Soulevant le voile de sa femme, Kol se pencha vers les lèvres de Bonnie et scella leur union d'un baiser devant toute leur famille et leurs amis. **

_**15 octobre 2011 !**_

**Se promenant main dans la main dans les rues de Mystic Falls, profitant tout deux de leur soirée de congé, Jeremy et April finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc sur la place de la ville. La jeune fille se blottit contre le jeune homme, qui l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Tu as eu Elena, aujourd'hui ? » demanda April.

« Ouais, elle a l'air d'aller mieux. » répondit Jeremy.

« Ça doit lui faire bizarre, je veux dire de ne plus pratiquer. » dit la jeune fille.

« En fait, elle a trouvé un boulot dans une maison de retraite. » dit Jeremy.

« Oh, ça doit la changer des urgences. » dit-elle.

« Ouais. » soupira le jeune homme. « Tu veux bien te lever, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui mais, pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Intriguée, April se leva et se mit face à Jeremy, qui se mit à trifouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit une petite boîte en velours blanc… April reconnu un écrin.**

« Jeremy qu'est-ce que… Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Jeremy s'était agenouillé, puis, avait ouvert l'écrin pour y dévoiler une magnifique bague. Un anneau blanc serti d'un diamant.**

« April Young, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle à travers ses larmes.

**Ses magnifiques yeux gris brillaient de larmes.**

« Elle est magnifique. » dit April en admirant sa bague.

« Je savais qu'elle était faite pour toi. » dit Jeremy en se redressant sur ses jambes. « Viens par-là ! »

**Il se rassit sur le banc, attirant sa fiancée près de lui. Il lui sécha les larmes qui obstruaient son beau visage, puis, l'embrassa.**

« Dis-moi que mon père est au courant. » le supplia-t-elle.

« Oui, il est au courant. » s'amusa Jeremy. « Je sais à quel point tu tiens à ce que les choses soient bien faite, alors quand j'ai acheté la bague, je suis directement allé voir ton père et je lui ai demandé ta main. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'on se décide pour la date afin qu'il nous marie. »

« T'es vraiment le meilleur. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_**17 décembre 2011 !**_

**Faisant les comptes dans son bureau, Katherine caressait son ventre arrondi. Enceinte de six mois et demi, elle n'avait toujours pas pris son congé maternité. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son restaurant sans surveillance, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait le laisser à Hayley sans problème. La porte s'ouvrit justement sur la jeune fille.**

« Toc toc patronne. » fit-elle en souriant.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'alarma Katherine.

« Relax, détendez-vous je viens juste vous apporter à manger. » la rassura Hayley en lui montrant le plateau qu'elle portait dans les mains.

« Désolé, je suis à cran. » soupira Katherine.

« Vous travaillez trop, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » dit Hayley en déposant le plateau devant sa patronne.

« Mon bébé va bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. » sourit Katherine. « J'ai simplement peur de laisser mon restaurant pendant que je serai chez moi… toute seule… »

« Et vous avez peur de rester toute seule chez vous et de perdre les eaux. » comprit Hayley.

« C'est ça. » dit Katherine. « Bon, je te remercie d'avoir pensé à me nourrir, surtout que je meurs de faim. »

« C'est votre mari qui faut remercier, même si je vous aurais nourris sans son ordre. » s'amusa Hayley.

« Il t'a donné des ordres ? » arqua Katherine.

« Je dirais plutôt des instructions. Il faut que je vous surveille au cas où… il vous arriverait quelque chose, et je dois penser à bien vous nourrir. » avoua Hayley.

« Celui-là alors, toujours autant protecteur. » marmonna Katherine.

« Il vous aime vous savez ? » dit Hayley. « Il y a des fois où j'aimerais que Tyler prenne soin de moi comme votre mari fait avec vous. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il prend soin de toi, mais à sa façon. » lui dit Katherine. « Mais sois patiente, parfois ce n'est pas trop bon de pousser un homme à vouloir faire ce qu'on veut. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » dit Hayley. « Bon, je retourne en salle et je vous tiens au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, Lexi fait son travail sans rechigner. »

« Elle a intérêt si elle tient à garder sa place. » dit Katherine.

« Bon appétit patronne ! » chantonna Hayley en sortant de la pièce.

**Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Katherine souffla et se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise ergonomique. Un coup donné dans son ventre lui arracha un sourire. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle attendait une petite fille ou un petit garçon – préférant avoir la surprise à la naissance ! Ce qu'elle savait déjà, c'était qu'Elena serait la marraine de l'enfant… Un deuxième coup la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle prit la fourchette disposée sur le plateau et entama son repas du midi composé d'une salade de tomate, de pâtes accompagnés par une viande bien cuite… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'elle dégustait son repas.**

_**15 janvier 2012 !**_

**Etouffant un bâillement, Jeremy termina son café tandis que ses parents le rejoignirent dans la cuisine.**

« Tu n'es pas encore parti à l'hôpital ? » s'étonna sa mère.

« J'attends April. » répondit Jeremy.

« Alors, les préparatifs du mariage avance ? » demanda son père.

« Si on veut. » souffla Jeremy.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Miranda.

« Non, si ce n'est qu'on est débordé à l'hôpital, et avec mes examens qui approchent, je n'ai pas le temps d'aider April comme je peux pour l'organisation. » répondit Jeremy.

« Je pourrais vous aider ? » se proposa Miranda.

« Ouais, si tu veux. On a déjà choisis les cartons d'invitations, mais pour le reste… que dalle. » dit Jeremy.

**On sonna à la porte, et c'était comme si un éclair s'était abattu sur le jeune homme. Il s'était immédiatement redressé sur sa chaise et il était parti en trombe ouvrir la porte à sa fiancée, sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Jeremy accueillit la jeune fille d'un baiser fougueux. Il se moquait d'être sur le pas de sa porte, celle-ci grande ouverte.**

« Jeremy… on va être… en retard… » dit April entre deux baisers.

« La prochaine fois qu'on a notre soirée tu dors avec moi. » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Et pourquoi pas profiter des pauses ? Ce soir je suis de garde, toute la nuit… » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Je vais dire à Elijah que je me porte volontaire pour une nuit de garde. » dit Jeremy.

« Oui, ce serait bien, ça me manque à moi aussi. » avoua-t-elle.

_« Filez à l'hôpital vous deux, ou vous serez en retard ! » fit la voix de Miranda._

_**3 février 2012 !**_

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

« Bon sang mais elle ne marche pas votre péridurale… » éclata Katherine. « Dépêchez-vous de faire sortir ce bébé de mon ventre ! »

« Calmez-vous Madame Salvatore, ce sera bientôt finit ! » dit Esther Mikaelson, d'une voix calme.

**Katherine avait perdue les eaux alors qu'elle était dans son bureau, au Mystic Grill. Elle n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait appelé Hayley, qui avait appelé une ambulance puis Damon. Ce dernier entra justement dans la salle d'accouchement, après s'être délesté de son arme qu'il avait confié à un membre de la sécurité, et après s'être habillé en conséquence d'une blouse qui commençait sérieusement à le gratter. Damon alla se placer auprès de sa femme alors que les médecins se préparaient.**

« BON SANG MAIS MAGNEZ-VOUS MERDE, ÇA FAIT MAL ! » hurla Katherine.

« Ça va aller ma chérie, ce sera bientôt fini. » lui dit Damon en lui embrassant le front.

« Toi tu la fermes ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Allez, Katherine vous êtes prête ? » demanda Esther derrière son masque. « A trois, vous poussez très fort… Un, deux… trois ! »

**Katherine poussa de toutes ses forces, emplissant la salle d'accouchement de hurlement et… d'injures, il fallait le dire. Elle transpirait, tellement que sa main glissa sur celle de Damon. Elle poussa une dernière fois… et des petits cris envahirent la pièce.**

« C'est une fille ! » annonça Esther.

**Katherine s'effondra littéralement sur le lit, complètement épuisée. Damon regarda sa femme avec des yeux tendres. Il baissa son masque et embrassa la jeune maman.**

« Je t'aime tellement ! » lui dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas prête d'en faire un autre si tôt. » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Damon esquissa un sourire tout en caressant la joue de son épouse. Esther s'approcha du couple avec la petite fille dans les bras.**

**Bien des heures plus tard, Katherine tenait sa fille fraichement lavée et habillée contre elle. Damon ne cessait de prendre des photos.**

« Elle est aussi belle que sa maman. » dit-il.

_« Faites-moi voir la merveille ! »_

**Jeremy entra dans la chambre, suivit d'April.**

« Cousin, t'es pas censé bosser ? » demanda Katherine.

« Tu permets ? » fit Jeremy. « Je viens de passer deux heures en salle d'op', laisse-moi respirer et admirer ma petite-cousine. »

« Pas plus de cinq minutes, Katherine a besoin de se reposer. » dit Damon.

« Merci Damon, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais je fais des études de médecine. » railla Jeremy.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » voulut savoir April.

« Kira ! » répondit Katherine.

« C'est très jolie. » acquiesça April.

« Je vais envoyer une photo à Elena. » dit Jeremy en sortant son téléphone.

_**Richmond. Le jour même !**_

**Sa pause déjeunée terminée, Elena s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail quand son téléphone la bipa. C'était un message de son frère. Une photo d'un bébé que tenait Katherine. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune fille devant ce tableau…**

_**15 juin 2012 !**_

**Elena rentra à son motel très tard le soir. Elle était très fatiguée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir.**

« Dure journée Mademoiselle ? » demanda la gérante.

« Epuisante. » répondit Elena. « J'ai du courrier ? »

« Oui, voilà ! » dit la gérante en lui donnant une petite pile.

« Merci. Je vais me coucher je suis vraiment crevée ! » dit Elena.

« Bonne nuit Mademoiselle ! » lui souhaita la gérante.

« Ça va faire un an que je suis là, alors appelez-moi Elena. » lui sourit cette dernière. « Bonne nuit ! »

**Une fois dans sa chambre, Elena ferma le loquet derrière elle puis s'assit sur son lit et parcourra rapidement son courrier. Pub. Pub. Pub… Une lettre de sa mère. Une enveloppe de sa cousine avec des photos de la petite Kira…**

**Et une invitation…**

**Une invitation à un mariage qui aurait lieu le sept juillet prochain… A Mystic Falls !**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !

Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci.

Bonne lecture à vous et je vous dis à très vite !

* * *

_**15 juin 2012 !**_

_**Richmond !**_

**Cinq minutes qu'elle tenait dans sa main le faire-part du mariage de son frère. Elena ne savait pas quoi faire. Etait-ce bien prudent de rentrer à Mystic Falls, un an après le fiasco de son **_**non-mariage ? **_**Elle avait déjà raté le mariage de Bonnie… Elle ne pouvait pas louper celui de son frère…**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Elena se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte après l'avoir déverrouillé. Sa gérante se trouvait sur le seuil, une assiette recouverte d'un film protecteur par-dessus. A l'intérieur se trouvait un sandwich.**

« Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, Elena, mais tu as l'air pâlotte. » lui fit remarquer la gérante en lui tendant l'assiette. « Te laisserais-tu mourir de faim ? »

« Non, rassurez-vous. » répondit Elena en souriant. « Je suis simplement fatiguée ! »

« Bon, je t'ai quand même préparé de quoi grignoter avant de te coucher ! » lui dit la gérante.

« Merci ! » dit Elena en prenant l'assiette.

« Bonne nuit ! » lui sourit la gérante.

**Elena lui répondit d'un sourire avant de refermer la porte au départ de la gérante. Poussant le verrou, Elena s'installa sur son lit et, après avoir entendu l'appel de son estomac, elle déballa son assiette et savoura le sandwich poulet crudité mayonnaise préparait par la gérante, pour qui Elena avait éprouvé de l'amitié depuis son séjour arrivée à Richmond. **

_**16 juin 2012 !**_

**Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait tout aussi perdue que la veille. Elle s'était endormit après avoir fixé, ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, le carton d'invitation au mariage de Jeremy et April. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt jours pour prendre une décision. Devait-elle ou non rentrer chez elle et assister au mariage ? Si elle n'y allait pas, son frère lui en voudrait… Déjà qu'elle avait raté le mariage de sa meilleure amie, quelques mois plus tôt, alors si elle manquait celui de son frère, ce serait une catastrophe. Mais que faire ? Risquait-elle d'y croiser Stefan ou Lexi…**

… **C'est la question qu'elle se posait chaque jour depuis la réception de son invitation. Elle avait besoin de conseil mais elle repoussait l'échéance et se concentrait davantage sur son travail dans la maison de retraite où elle avait trouvé un poste grâce aux petites annonces… mais aussi grâce à son CV impressionnant. **_**Infirmière aux urgences**_**, cela n'avait pas fallu très longtemps au directeur de la maison de retraite pour prendre sa décision, bien qu'il su que la jeune femme ne restait que durant un temps indéterminé. Elena avait clairement spécifié durant son entretien qu'elle ignorait le temps qu'elle passerait à Richmond. Il lui fallait simplement un travail qui l'occuperait durant son congé sabbatique. Mais ce congé sabbatique prendrait bientôt fin car, à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, elle n'avait demandé qu'un congé d'une année. Il faudrait bientôt qu'elle rentre. **

**Durant la pause à son travail, elle s'isola dans la salle des infirmières et composa le numéro de son **_**ancien**_** travail… ou plutôt d'une personne avec qui elle travaillait.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Bonjour Esther, c'est Elena Gilbert ! »

« _Elena ? Quelle agréable surprise, je ne t'aie pas entendu depuis longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? »_

« Bien, merci. Euh, j'espère que tout se passe bien aux urgences. »

_« Ta belle-sœur fait un très bon travail auprès d'Elijah, mais je vais te confier un petit secret… Tu lui manques beaucoup. »_

« A April ? »

_« Non, à Elijah voyons. »_

« Ah bon ? »

_« Et oui. Ce n'est plus pareil sans son infirmière préférée. »_

« Esther, dites-lui… dites-lui que ça me manque aussi de travailler avec lui. C'est un grand médecin, j'ai appris beaucoup auprès de lui. »

« _Je lui dirais ! »_

**Un moment de silence s'installa… durant lequel Elena pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.**

_« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ? »_

**La voix d'Esther lui fit reprendre ses esprits.**

« Oui, euh, pourriez-vous dire à votre mari que… je ne rentrerais pas immédiatement. J'ai encore besoin de quelques jours. »

_« Elena, dis-moi que tu vas venir au mariage de Jeremy. C'est ton frère tout de même ! »_

« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de croiser S… Stefan. »

_« Tu sais, Stefan n'est pas vraiment la personne préférée de ton frère, alors crois-moi si je te dis qu'il ne sera pas au mariage, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je me renseignerais… officieusement bien entendu ! »_

« Merci Esther, et dites à mes parents que je vais bien. Je sais que je donne peu de nouvelles ! »

_« Ils comprennent tu sais, mais tout le monde ici à très hâte de te revoir, et sache que tu auras toujours ta place à l'hôpital. »_

« Merci. Je dois retourner travailler, ma pause est terminée ! »

_« Merci d'avoir appelé, Elena ! »_

**Elles raccrochèrent, et Elena se laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Alors comme ça, elle manquait à Elijah Mikaelson ? Son cœur eut un léger sursaut en repensant au docteur. Il était… grand, attentionné envers ses patients, doué dans son métier et… extrêmement séduisant. Elle a souvent été à ses côtés lors des interventions qu'il pratiquait, et elle ne pouvait que sourire en se souvenant de ses moments passés avec lui durant ces intenses instants… mais aussi en dehors des opérations. Elle se souvenait d'un instant particulièrement précieux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle pouvait se rappeler avec précision de la couleur de ses yeux, de la courbe de ses lèvres quand il lui souriait…**

_« Elena ? »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées pour voir qui l'avait appelé… et c'était Julia, l'infirmière en chef de la maison de retraite.**

« Oui, quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Tu avais l'air dans la lune. » dit Julia. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oh euh, oui, je pensais… à quelqu'un. » dit Elena.

« Vu ton sourire, il doit être sacrément séduisant. » la taquina Julia. « Tu as le sourire d'une jeune adolescente qui vient de tomber amoureuse. »

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, euh, je pensais juste à… Elijah. » dit Elena.

« Qui est Elijah ? » voulut savoir Julia, qui ouvrait son casier pour changer de pull. « Vu son nom, ça doit être un sacré type ! »

« Il est médecin. » répondit Elena. « Pour tout te dire, c'est le chirurgien avec qui je bossais avant… avant de… »

« Avant de quitter ta ville natale après la tromperie du salopard que t'as failli épouser. » finit Julia à sa place.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Elena.

« Et, euh, pourquoi pensais-tu à ce type ? » demanda Julia.

« Je viens de parler à sa mère et, il paraît que je lui manque. » répondit Elena.

« Hum, un médecin qui montre clairement une préférence sur les infirmières des urgences de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls… ça veut tout dire ! » expliqua Julia en passant un haut simple.

« T'as toujours réponse à tout toi. » s'amusa Elena. « C'est Brady qui doit être content. »

« J'arrive toujours à résoudre les problèmes de mon homme. » dit Julia. « Quant à toi ma bichette, si tu retournes un jour à Mystic Falls, rapproche-toi de ce joli docteur, je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas contre une auscultation à cœur ouvert… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Julia ! » s'écria Elena.

« Quoi ? Si tu manques à ce… Elijah, c'est pas forcément pour tes compétences chirurgicales. » dit Julia.

« Je n'ai jamais… vraiment envisagé qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque attirance pour moi. » avoua Elena.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Julia en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Et bien, parce que j'étais fiancée et amoureuse. » répondit Elena.

« Oui, à un crétin qui ne te méritait pas. » dit Julia. « Tu as décidé de retourner à Mystic Falls, ou pas ? »

« En fait, mon frère se marie le mois prochain et j'ai reçu une invitation. » dit Elena.

« Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire… Tu vas mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie, finir ton travail ici, et ensuite tu partiras à Mystic Falls et tu reprendras ta vie, ta _vraie_ vie. Tu es faites pour bosser aux urgences Elena, pas avec des personnes âgées qui n'attendent que le jour où la mort viendra les cueillir dans leur sommeil. » lui conseilla Julia. « Un an pour tourner la page c'est amplement suffisant, et je sais bien que tu n'es plus amoureuse de ce Stefan, alors qu'est-ce qui te retient de retrouver le tiens ? »

« Qu'ils m'en veuillent d'être parti en ne laissant qu'une lettre. » avoua Elena, qui éclata en sanglot.

**Julia l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa aller à son chagrin. Une infirmière arriva mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil en voyant la scène. Julia lui fit signe de déguerpir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit en fermant la porte. Les pleurs d'Elena finirent par se tarir, et Julia lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'elle sortit de la poche de sa blouse.**

« Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour la façon dont tu as réagis. Tu as été trahie par une personne que tu pensais connaître, et ça fait mal, crois-moi je suis passée par là avant de trouver Brady. » lui apprit Julia.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Elena, en séchant ses larmes.

« Oui, il n'en valait pas la peine mais, avoir le cœur brisé n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit de subir. » dit Julia.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Elena.

« Oh, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fière tu sais mais, il me battait… souvent, et un jour Brady est intervenu. C'était un parfait inconnu pour moi, mais quand il m'a sauvé de mon ex, il m'a avoué qu'il habitait l'appartement voisin du mien, et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter de me voir malheureuse. » expliqua Julia. « Il ne savait pas que Mason me battait, mais un jour il nous a entendu nous disputer, et il m'a entendu hurler. Il a enfoncé la porte et il s'est interposé. Il était plus imposant que Mason en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ensuite ? » demanda Elena.

« Il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. J'avais des côtes cassées et une commotion à la tête, plus d'autres blessures et des bleues sur tout le corps. » répondit Julia. « Brady est venu me voir tous les jours après son travail, et je me suis sentie… en sécurité avec lui. Après cette histoire, je n'avais plus nulle part où aller, l'appartement était à Mason, et je ne pouvais pas retourner chez mes parents en Californie, alors Brady m'a hébergé, mais il savait que vivre en face de mon ex me faisait souffrir, alors il a cherché un autre endroit où loger, et je l'ai suivi. Depuis ce jour, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant chez moi qu'auprès de Brady. »

« Et Mason ? » osa Elena.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il a été libéré de prison il y a un an, mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui, et c'est tant mieux ! » soupira Julia.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Elena.

« Ne le sois pas, c'est du passé ! » lui dit Julia, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Elena sourit faiblement, puis, débarrassant son visage d'une quelconque trace de pleurs, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce pour reprendre leur travail.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Le jour même !**_

**Quand Esther raccrocha, elle ne pu s'en empêcher et se hâta dans le bureau de son seul fils qui avait choisit la médecine… Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Elijah leva la tête du dossier dans lequel il était plongé.**

« Maman, n'as-tu pas appris à tes enfants à frapper à une porte pour que tu le fasses toi aussi ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Devine avec qui je viens de parler au téléphone. » lui dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je suis tout ouïe. » dit-il en se replongeant dans sa paperasse.

« Elena ! » lâcha Esther.

« Elena ? » se hâta de répéter Elijah en relevant la tête.

« Elle-même ! » sourit Esther.

« Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tu me caches quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais je ne te cache rien, si c'était le cas je ne te dirais pas que je lui ai appris qu'elle te manquait. » répondit Esther.

« Maman ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. « Quand cesseras-tu cela ? »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité ! » se défendit Esther. « Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour elle, je serai une mauvaise mère pour ne pas l'avoir vu. »

« Tu ne lui as rien dit d'autre j'espère ? » se hâta-t-il de demander.

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura-t-elle. « Même si je pense que tu ne devrais pas lui cacher tes sentiments. »

« Tu penses un peu trop maman. » dit Elijah, dont le biper sonna. « J'ai une urgence, alors excuse-moi ! »

« Tu lui manques aussi, tu sais ? » souleva-t-elle. « Elle a beaucoup apprit à tes côtés. »

« Maman… » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, puis, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu te mêles un peu trop de ma vie privée. »

« Tu es le seul à vivre seul, tu ne peux m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour toi. » contra-t-elle.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais je me consacre à mon travail. Sauver des vies me suffit. » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Il faut que j'y aille ! »

**Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et sorti de son bureau pour se rendre aux urgences, où il était le médecin référent. En chemin, il croisa son père, le directeur de l'hôpital et l'un des meilleurs oncologues du pays. **

« Il vient d'y avoir un accident de la route. Meredith t'attend. » l'informa Mikael.

« Merci de l'information, et dis à maman de cesser de se mêler de ma vie privée, tu seras sympa. » lui demanda-t-il avant de s'éclipser où il était attendu.

**Sceptique, Mikael aperçu son épouse sortir du bureau de son fils.**

« Qu'as-tu donc bien pu faire à notre fils pour qu'il me demande de l'aide ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« Je lui ai simplement fait part de mon conversation avec Elena. » répondit Esther en levant les mains devant elle.

« Tu as parlé à Elena ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Comment va-t-elle. »

« Elle va bien, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle a encore besoin de quelques jours avant de revenir. » expliqua Esther.

« Bien, c'est entendu. » acquiesça-t-il. « Tu pourras lui dire que je ne l'ai pas remplacé. Maintenant parle-moi d'Elijah. »

« Il se pourrait que j'ai mis mon petit grain de sel dans les sentiments de notre fils pour Elena. » admit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas fais ça ? » s'effara-t-il. « Tu sais très bien qu'Elijah déteste ça. »

« Je n'ai rien dit à Elena, en dehors du fait qu'elle manquait beaucoup à notre fils. » dit Esther.

« Tu en as trop dit. » dit Mikael.

« Il lui manque aussi figure-toi. » arqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Laisse notre fils faire ce qu'il veut, et ne te mêle plus de sa vie privée. » lui dit-il. « Promets-le moi ! »

« D'accord, moi qui voulais seulement être utile ! » soupira Esther.

« Tu l'es… » lui assura Mikael. « Avec tes patientes enceintes ! »

**Au même instant, le biper d'Esther se fit entendre. Elle était demandée aux urgences. Mikael l'embrassa et s'en alla voir l'un de ses patients atteint d'un cancer de l'estomac. Esther se rendit aux urgences et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bipée pour l'accident sur lequel Elijah avait aussi été appelé. L'une des victimes était une femme enceinte de plusieurs mois.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

_**Vestiaires des internes !**_

**Jeremy sortait du bloc, où il avait assisté en tant qu'interne, son résident, Elijah Mikaelson. Voulant suivre ses traces, il passait le plus clair de son temps aux urgences, sauf quand son mentor lui disait d'aller avec d'autre résident. Fixant son téléphone depuis quelques minutes, Jeremy n'entendit pas les pas de sa fiancée s'approcher de lui. April s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, et posa une main sur son genou, le sortant de sa léthargie.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Si on veut. » répondit-il en soupirant. « Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse d'Elena, au sujet du mariage. »

« Elle viendra, j'en suis certaine. » dit April.

« Tu crois ? » dit Jeremy.

« Tu es son frère, elle ne manquera ça pour rien au monde, j'en suis sûre ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Elle me manque ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je sais ! » murmura April.

**Elle prit en coupe la joue de Jeremy et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Non mais tu vas me le dire. » chuchota-t-il.

« C'est de devenir ta femme. » répondit-elle dans un murmure. «Si tu veux toujours de moi. »

« Je t'aime tellement. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Richmond.**_

_**17 juillet 2012 !**_

**Il était treize heures trente, et Elena chargeait ses dernières valises dans le coffre de sa voiture. Refermant le coffre, elle se retourna vers Julia.**

« Bon, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. J'espère arriver à temps ! » dit Elena.

« T'as trois heures devant toi, tu as largement le temps d'y aller si tu mets la gomme ! » lui dit Julia.

**Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras, et Julia glissa discrètement à l'oreille d'Elena :**

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, à propos de l'amour. Tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut ! »

« Merci ! » lui retourna Elena.

**Vint ensuite le tour de Brady, le fiancé mécanicien de Julia.**

« Tu prends bien soin d'elle, ok ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en lui donnant une brève étreinte.

« Comme toujours depuis cinq ans ! » répondit Brady. « Et si tu veux mon avis il est grand temps que tu rentres chez toi. Ta place est là-bas ! »

« Ouais, mais vous allez me manquer ! » avoua Elena.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va t'oublier ? » dit Julia. « Mais tu te goures ma belle. J'ai bien l'intention de t'appeler tous les jours. »

« Attention, si je reprends mon travail à l'hôpital, je risque de pas être souvent joignable. » la prévint Elena.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, pour l'instant le plus important c'est que tu rentres chez toi pour voir ton petit frère se marier, et ensuite tu verras, tout sera plus facile. » la rassura Brady.

« Vous allez trop me… »

« Va t'en ! » la coupèrent-ils d'une même voix.

**Elena se mit à rire puis grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle démarra aussitôt et se mit en route. Dans le rétroviseur, elle vit ses deux amis lui faire signe de loin, alors, baissant la vitre de son véhicule, Elena passa la main au dehors et leur fit signe à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop loin.**

**Il fallait environs quatre heures pour rallier Richmond à Mystic Falls, mais Elena appuyait sur l'accélérateur dès qu'elle fut sur l'autoroute, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop dépasser la limite autorisée. Les mariages avaient toujours du retard, alors Elena espérait au plus profond d'elle arrivé à temps.**

…

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**Jeremy, qui accueillait depuis plus d'une heure les invités, qui prenaient place dans l'église, avait le cœur qui battait plus vite que la normale. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : c'était qu'Elena franchisse le seuil de cette église… mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle était injoignable. Il ne cessait de l'appeler sur son portable, et elle ne répondait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas travailler, pas alors qu'il allait se marier avec la fille qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Lui et April se connaissaient depuis le lycée, et depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, allant même jusqu'à faire des études dans le même domaine. Jeremy voulait devenir chirurgien, et April avait fait l'école d'infirmière. Travailler ensemble, voilà ce qui faisait la force de leur couple. **

_« Jeremy ? »_

**Jeremy regarda son interlocuteur, et il s'agissait de son beau-père. Le Pasteur Young, dans son apparat d'église.**

« Oh, Pasteur Young, c'est vous je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » dit Jeremy en lui serrant la main.

« Ce n'est rien. » lui assura le Pasteur. « Tu es nerveux ? »

« Un peu, mais mon père dit que c'est normal d'être nerveux le jour de son mariage ! » dit Jeremy.

« C'est vrai, et je tenais à te dire que j'étais très heureux que ma fille unique partage la vie d'un garçon aussi intègre que toi, mais c'est mon boulot en tant que père de te dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire… Ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à ma fille ! » le prévint le Pasteur.

« Je vous en donne ma parole, jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à April. » lui jura Jeremy.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais aller me mettre en place, il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de marier ma fille. » dit le Pasteur. « Et respire un grand coup, tu verras c'est qu'un moment à passer ! »

**Jeremy sourit, quand son témoin, Tyler Lockwood, vint auprès de lui.**

« Prêt mon vieux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Plus que prêt, mais je veux qu'Elena soit là ! » répondit Jeremy.

« Elle a sûrement un peu de retard, je suis sûr qu'elle sera là à temps ! » dit Tyler.

…

**Le moment était venu pour chacun de se mettre en place. L'un des membres de l'église jouait un air mélodieux à l'orgue, tandis que Jeremy et Tyler prirent place devant le Pasteur Young. Le garçon se retourna subitement vers son témoin et lui demanda tout bas :**

« T'as les alliances ? »

**Tyler lui lança un regard puis, fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un écrin de taille moyenne, et l'ouvrit devant Jeremy. Ce dernier fut soulagé d'y voir les deux alliances, or et argent.**

« Relax ! » lui dit Tyler.

**Les portes s'ouvrirent et Hayley, la demoiselle d'honneur et meilleure amie de la future mariée, fit son entrée dans une très jolie robe couleur caramel. Un bouquet d'orchidée en main, elle remontait l'allée parsemée de pétales de fleurs, sous les regards des invités mais surtout celui de son petit ami Tyler. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa place, la marche nuptiale retentit et tout le monde se leva… pour apercevoir April, dont le visage était masqué par un voile traditionnel, faire son apparition au bras de Grayson Gilbert, son beau-père.**

**...**

**En dépassant le panneau qui souhaitait la bienvenue aux arrivants à Mystic Falls, Elena appuya encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur et ne freina qu'une fois à proximité de l'église. Coupant le moteur, elle regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord et s'horrifia en constatant qu'elle avait plus de vingt minutes de retard.**

« Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! »

…

« Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux jeunes êtres par les liens sacrés du mariage. » commença à dire le Pasteur Young. « April, ma chère fille, te marier à l'homme que tu as choisis est sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

**Il s'adressa ensuite – à la fois à Jeremy et à la fois aux invités :**

« Sachez que le jour où Jeremy est venu me demander la main de ma fille, je dois avouer que je la voyais venir cette demande… mais pas si tôt ! »

**Quelques rires se firent entendre !**

« Mais connaissant Jeremy Gilbert, voir jour après jour la façon dont il traitait ma fille, avec amour, fidélité, gentillesse, honnêteté et sincérité, comment aurais-je pu le lui refuser ? » poursuivit le Pasteur. « Je sais qu'il fera le bonheur de ma chère April, et vous voir tous les deux, devant moi prêts à vous jurer l'un à l'autre pour le reste de votre vie me rempli de joie. Je dois avant tout poser la question suivante : si une personne dans cette assemblée à une quelconque raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

**Fébrile, April serrait les mains de Jeremy. Rien. Elle sourit sous son voile, et regarda son père pour qu'il puisse reprendre, mais une voix retentit :**

_« Moi je m'y oppose ! »_

**Jeremy et April se retournèrent de concert vers la personne qui s'opposait à leur mariage…**

* * *

Mouahhaahh, alors qui est intervenu à votre avis ?

A très vite, Aurélie !


	5. Un retour en fanfare

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !

Hello les ami(e)s, je suis contente de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim avec le chapitre précédent... alors je vous dis bonne lecture !

Voici les chansons pour la réception du mariage!

**Première danse** : Just a Kiss, de Lady Antebellum – **Danse des mariés avec leurs parents** : To Where You Are, de Josh Groban – **Elena qui observe en buvant du champagne** : Cuckoo, de Adam Lambert – **Slow entre Elijah et Elena : **Gravity, de Sara Bareilles !

* * *

_« Moi je m'y oppose ! »_

_Jeremy et April se retournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui s'opposait à leur mariage…_

**Jeremy cru que son cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine. La distance était assez grande, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne **_**la**_** reconnaisse pas.**

« Elena ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

**Il la vit approcher, et il sentit une petite pression sur la main. Regardant April, elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête à travers son voile transparent. Lâchant les mains de sa future femme, il alla à l'encontre de sa sœur, qui avait marché très vite et qui se jeta dans les bras de son frère, devant toute l'assemblée.**

« Désolé d'être en retard. » dit Elena d'une voix tremblante.

« T'es pile à l'heure. » lui dit-il.

« Je suis désolé Jeremy, excuse-moi si je t'ai fais du mal. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, ce n'était pas ta faute, tu es là et c'est le principal. » lui assura-t-il.

**Ils se séparèrent, et Elena prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis, regarda le Pasteur Young :**

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment interrompre la cérémonie. »

« Sois la bienvenue Elena. » lui sourit le Pasteur.

**Frère et sœur partagèrent un dernier regard, puis, Jeremy retourna auprès d'April, lui reprenant les mains, et Elena alla s'asseoir… à côté de sa cousine. Katherine la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut assise.**

« Quelle entrée. » pouffa Katherine.

**Elena eut un petit rire, avant de porter son attention sur la cérémonie.**

« Jeremy, April, puissiez-vous avoir la vie dont vous rêvez, tout en vous faisant confiance, et surtout, en vous aimant à chaque instant de votre vie. » dit le Pasteur Young.

**A ces mots, Elena sentit un petit pincement au cœur… ainsi qu'un regard sur elle. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle… et croisa les yeux gris d'Elijah Mikaelson, qui lui souriait faiblement. Elena lui rendit son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :**

_« April, veux-tu prendre Jeremy comme époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

_« Oui je le veux ! » dit April._

**Elena reprit sa position initiale, et sourit devant le sourire éblouissant qu'arborait Jeremy.**

« Jeremy, veux-tu prendre April comme épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » dit Jeremy.

**Une larme perla à l'œil d'Elena, qui se dépêcha de l'ôter.**

« Que Dieu et l'assemblée ici présente soit témoin de votre amour, que je n'ai jamais vu si pur entre deux êtres. » dit le Pasteur.

**Il regarda Tyler, et lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Le témoin de Jeremy sortit de la poche de sa veste un écrin de taille moyenne, et le donna au Pasteur. Ce dernier ouvrit l'écrin et le tourna vers les mariés. Prenant l'anneau en argent, il le tendit à April, qui le passa à l'annulaire gauche de Jeremy. **

« Par cette alliance, je t'épouse ! » énonça-t-elle.

**A son tour, Jeremy glissa l'anneau en or à l'annulaire gauche d'April.**

« Par cette alliance, je t'épouse ! » déclara-t-il.

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. » dit le Pasteur. « Jeremy, tu peux embrasser la mariée. »

**Relevant le voile de sa femme, Jeremy sourit davantage en découvrant le visage rayonnant d'April. Scellant leur amour et leur union, ils s'embrassèrent, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les invités applaudirent les nouveaux mariés… et le Pasteur dû se faire entendre…**

« Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Jeremy Gilbert ! »

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota Jeremy.

« Je t'aime ! » répondit April.

**Certains des invités commençaient à sortir de l'église, pour pouvoir faire **_**l'escorte **_**des jeunes mariés, dans la plus pure des traditions. De son côté, Elena fut assaillit par sa mère, qui la serra très fort contre elle.**

« Dis-moi que tu rentres à la maison. » quémanda Miranda.

« Ça dépend. » dit Elena. « Ma chambre est toujours libre ? »

« Intacte. » lui assura sa mère.

« Alors oui, je suis revenu pour de bon ! » affirma Elena.

« Tu m'as manqué ma chérie. » dit Miranda.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman. » dit Elena.

**Elles se séparèrent, les yeux brillants. Elena fut ensuite accueillit par son père, sa tante, et ses amies. Elena resta en arrière quelques instants, tandis que Jeremy et April, qui suivirent leurs témoins jusqu'à la sortie.**

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

**Elena se retourna, pour voir le Pasteur Young s'approcher d'elle.**

« J'ai une sorte de flash-back. » dit Elena.

« Oui, tu as failli te marier ici même. » dit le Pasteur.

« Et ça aurait été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. » avoua-t-elle avant de dire : « Je suis désolé, si je vous ai mis dans l'embarras en quittant précipitamment l'église ce jour-là. »

« J'accepte tes excuses, même si ce n'est pas vraiment à toi d'en faire. » lui confia-t-il. « Ce qu'à fait Stefan, est quelque chose d'immoral et de très grave. Tu as pris la bonne décision, Elena. »

« Merci, d'avoir marié Jeremy. » lui dit-elle.

« Et j'aurais laissé un autre marier ma propre fille ? » fit le Pasteur, avant de sourire. « Ton frère est le gendre idéal, Elena. Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur mari pour mon April. »

_« Elena, tu viens ? »_

**C'était sa tante Jenna qui l'appelait.**

« J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Elena, et sois à nouveau la bienvenue chez toi. » lui dit le Pasteur Young en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Merci ! » sourit Elena, avant de rejoindre sa tante.

**Ses talons claquèrent une fois qu'elle fut à l'entrée de la chapelle.**

« Tu aurais pu mettre une robe. » plaisanta Jenna, en détaillant sa combi-pantalon bleu marine.

« J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de faire les boutiques. » dit Elena en faisant la grimace.

« Ce n'est rien, tu es venu, et c'est l'essentiel. » dit sa tante.

« Bon, où a lieu la réception ? » demanda Elena.

« Chez les Lockwood ! » répondit Jenna.

« Très bien, je vous y rejoins, j'ai ma voiture. » dit Elena.

« Ok ! » dit Jenna.

**Quand Elena gagna sa voiture, le parking de l'église se vidait petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir complètement vide. Mettant le contact, elle quittant le parking et prit la route qui la mènerait au Manoir des Lockwood. Cet endroit même où elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, et Tyler, qui était le meilleur ami de Jeremy…**

_**Manoir des Lockwood !**_

**Quand Elena grimpa les marches de la maison, un certain malaise s'installa en elle, car un an plutôt, c'était ici même qu'aurait dû se dérouler sa propre réception, mais la tromperie de Stefan avait tout mit s'en dessus dessous. Elle fut accueillit par nul autre que Tyler.**

« Tu n'entres pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu crois que tes parents m'en veulent ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Elena, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tout le monde t'en veux d'être parti. » lui dit-il. « Tout le monde dans cette ville ne te blâme pas. C'est Stefan qui est mal vu, pas toi, alors arrête de stresser et entre. Les mariés ne vont pas tarder à faire leur première danse. »

**Soufflant un bon coup, Elena pénétra dans la maison, escortée de Tyler.**

**La plus grande pièce de la demeure du Maire de Mystic Falls, avait été aménagée pour la réception. Des tables à chaque extrémité de la pièce étaient placées, magnifiquement décorées. Au milieu, la piste de danse. Quand Elena vit qui était le DJ, elle masqua un fou rire et se dirigea vers lui.**

« Kol, tu fais quoi en DJ ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Salut Elena. » dit-il avant de répondre. « En fait, le DJ qui devait être là est tombé malade. La belle affaire. Bonnie m'a supplié pour que je prenne le relais, et me voilà. »

« T'as des talents de DJ, toi ? » arqua-t-elle.

**Le casque autour du cou, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur les platines, provoquant un bruit qui fit rire Elena.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » sourit-il.

« Que tu sais bien garder des secrets. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Merci ! » s'inclina-t-il.

**Bonnie monta sur l'estrade, serrant Elena dans ses bras puis, embrassa son mari.**

« C'est bon ils sont prêts. » lui dit-elle.

« Et je n'attends qu'eux. » dit-il avant d'entourer un bras autour de la taille de Bonnie et de la coller contre lui. « Vous restez à mes côtés, ma femme sexy qui me rend fou dans cette robe ? »

« D'accord, je vous laisse avant de devenir aveugle. » les taquina Elena.

« Réserve-moi une danse. » lui dit Kol.

« Si je veux. » répliqua Elena en lui tirant la langue.

**Kol se mit à rire, avant de parler dans le micro.**

« Votre attention tout le monde. » dit-il. « Il est grand temps pour nos jeunes mariés de faire leur entrée et de danser. Je vous demande d'accueillir Jeremy et April Gilbert ! »

**Les mariés firent leur entrée, bras dessus bras dessous, un immense sourire aux lèvres, sous des applaudissements tonitruants. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la piste, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les premières notes de la musique choisit retentissent. April reconnut la chanson. C'était la chanson de leur première soirée. Le soir de leur premier rendez-vous, quand Jeremy lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Chaque parole de la chanson représentait quelque chose de très spécial pour April. Lorsque le refrain de la chanson s'entama sur **_**Just a kiss on your lips… **_**Jeremy se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Ils furent rejoints très vite par leur témoin respectif, Tyler et Hayley.**

**A la fin de la chanson, celle-ci changea et une autre – un autre slow – se fit entendre mais cette fois, Jeremy dansa avec sa mère, et April avec son père, qui avait troqué sa toge de cérémonie contre son habit noir. Elena regardait son frère danser avec leur mère, et elle sourit. Son petit frère était devenu un homme, et une brillante carrière de médecin s'offrait à lui. Elena ne pouvait pas être plus fière de son frère qu'en cet instant. **

**Les couples se formèrent quand la chanson changea. Jeremy et April se retrouvèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Elena avait besoin de prendre l'air, car malgré elle, et malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, elle ne cessait de se revoir, **_**elle**_**, dans sa robe de mariée. Une fois sûre qu'on ne la regardait pas, Elena se faufila hors de la pièce, et atterrit dans l'immense jardin de la maison. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande respiration.**

_« Bonjour Elena ! »_

**Elle sourit. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toute. Même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis un an, elle la connaissait par cœur, pour avoir passé plusieurs années avec cet homme aux urgences. Rouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le même regard gris qu'à l'église, et le même sourire charmeur aux lèvres.**

« Bonjour Elijah ! » répondit-elle.

« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, avec ta nouvelle coupe. » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Nouvelle coupe pour une nouvelle vie. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es ravissante. » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

« Et si… nous marchions quelques minutes, que tu me racontes ce que tu as fais pendant un an ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

**Les paroles de Julia lui revinrent à tête… mais elle décida de les chasser et d'y repenser le moment venu.**

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle, en prenant son bras.

**S'éloignant de la demeure, ils longèrent le lac à pas lent.**

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-Elena.

« Et bien, ton nouveau travail par exemple. » dit-il.

« Oh, y a pas grand-chose à dire, à part que c'était… différent. » dit-elle.

« Je suis sûr que tu as su très vite trouver ta place. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu as une bien trop grande confiance en moi. » souffla-t-elle avant de le lâcher.

**Elle passa devant lui, et s'assit sur le banc de marbre. Regardant droit devant elle, une brise légère lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Elijah s'était assit à ses côtés.**

« Je connais ta valeur et ton potentiel, Elena. » dit Elijah. « Tu es faite pour être infirmière, peu importe où tu exerces ton métier, peu importe avec qui tu travailles, ces personnes ont eut de la chance de t'avoir à leur côté durant toute une année. »

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu t'estimes chanceux de… d'avoir travaillé avec moi ? »

« Oui, énormément. » affirma-t-il. « Et j'aimerais beaucoup que mon infirmière préférée revienne dans mon service. »

« Si ton père veut bien me rendre ma place, alors je ne repartirais plus. » promit-elle.

« Il te suffit de lui demander. » dit Elijah, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je vais devoir retrouver mes automatismes. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu y arriveras sans problème. » la rassura-t-il. « C'est un trait de famille chez les Gilbert. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois chez ton frère. »

« Hein, comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, ton frère est très vif en situation de crise. » répondit Elijah. « Il est très observateur et attentif, ce qui lui permet très souvent de faire le bon diagnostic. »

« Et l'autre moitié restant ? » souleva-t-elle.

« Il ne se prononce pas et préfère demander l'avis de son supérieur. » lui confia-t-il.

« Malin ! » admit Elena.

« Très ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de repartir vers la réception. Une fois dans le hall, ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation joyeuse par Katherine, qui avait dans les bras un bébé. Une petite fille dont les cheveux noirs trahissaient énormément son appartenance.**

« Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. » dit Elijah. « Elena, ce fut un plaisir de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Elijah. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

**Ce sourire – alors que le chirurgien s'éloignait – n'avait pas échappé à la cousine d'Elena.**

« Elle est encore plus belle que sur les photos. » dit Elena.

« Je te présente ta filleule. » dit Katherine. « Ma petite Kira, voici ta marraine, Elena ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Elena, émue.

« Vraiment ! » dit Katherine. « Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? »

**Elena fit **_**oui**_** de la tête, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Délicatement, elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras, en faisant attention à surélever sa tête comme il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit correctement dans ses bras.**

« Elle est magnifique. » sourit Elena.

« Et elle a été très longue à sortir crois-moi. » plaisanta Katherine, arrachant un sourire à sa cousine.

« Et elle oublie de te dire que j'en ai pris plein la figure. » intervint Damon, qui entoura un bras autour de sa femme.

« Oui, il paraît que tu t'es fais insulter. » dit Elena.

« Et pas qu'un peu. » précisa-t-il.

« Je me suis faite pardonner. » dit Katherine.

« Heureusement. » dit Damon.

« Je vois que c'est toujours le grand amour. » sourit Elena. « Damon, promets-moi de ne jamais les faire souffrir, ni Kathy ni cette petite merveille que vous avez conçue. »

« Je te le promets. » dit Damon, en regardant Katherine. « Je serai prêt à mourir pour elles. »

« T'as pas intérêt à nous quitter de si tôt, c'est moi qui te le dit. » le prévint Katherine, avant de lui voler un baiser.

**Elena reporta son attention sur le bout de chou qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle repensa à une phrase que lui avait dite Julia quelques heures plus tôt, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter Richmond pour rentrer à Mystic Falls… **_**Tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut… **_**Elena l'espérait de tout cœur. Elle finirait par trouver un homme honnête, et qui la traiterait comme une femme doit être traitée. Elle rendit la petite Kira – qui dormait profondément – à ses parents, et retourna dans la grande salle, où la musique résonnait toujours. Elena se laissa tenter par une coupe de champagne, et la bu à petite gorgée, durant lesquelles elle observait tout autour d'elle.**

**Tout en jouant son rôle de DJ, Kol se dandinait derrière ses platines, tout en se laissant cajoler par Bonnie, qui se trémoussait fiévreusement au rythme de la chanson. Toutes les personnes au milieu de la piste de danse dansaient activement. Elena étouffa un fou rire avec sa main en apercevant ses parents au milieu des danseurs et à… danser comme des adolescents. Elle croisa le regard de Jeremy – qui faisait tourner April sur elle-même – et elle lui pointa leurs parents. Quand il les vit, Jeremy éclata de rire, avant de prendre sa femme dans les bras et de la soulever, la faisant crier de surprise. Il l'embrassa, sans pour autant la déposer par terre, et cela provoqua des sifflements de tous les côtés. Elena fut distraite par Esther, qui vint à sa rencontre, accompagnée de son mari, Mikael, le directeur de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.**

« Tu es radieuse ! » lui dit Esther.

« Merci, tout le monde me le dit. » dit Elena, en baissant la tête dans ses épaules.

« C'est la vérité. » lui assura Esther.

« Elena, ta mère m'a dit que tu restais à Mystic Falls pour de bon ? » demanda Mikael.

« Oui, je reste. » affirma-t-elle. « Et j'aimerais, si possible, reprendre mon poste ?! »

« Tu n'as jamais été remplacé, et tu peux revenir aux urgences quand tu le désires. » lui dit Mikael.

« Merci ! » dit Elena.

**La voix de Kol se fit entendre :**

« Allez, messieurs demandez à votre charmante moitié ou à la personne de votre choix de danser avec vous sur ce slow. Un peu de détente dans ce monde de brute. »

**Il avait ricané légèrement à cette dernière phrase… désespérant et amusant Bonnie. **

« Au moins il n'a pas changé. » dit Elena en regardant les parents du garçon.

« Pas le moins du monde ! » assura Esther.

« M'accordez-vous cette danse, Madame Mikaelson ? » demanda Mikael à son épouse.

« Avec plaisir Monsieur Mikaelson ! » accepta Esther.

**Elena les regarda rejoindre les autres couples sur la piste de danse, avec le sourire. La musique donna ses premières notes, et Elena reconnut la chanson, comme étant l'une des préférées d'April. **

**Elena finit son verre de champagne, qu'elle posa sur une des tables derrière elle, avant de voir Elijah arriver vers elle. **

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment refuser ? » sourit-elle.

**Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et se laissa entraîner parmi les danseurs. Leur slow commença, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sourire, quand Elena croisa le regard de Katherine… et surtout son sourire. Un sourire qu'Elena connaissait très bien… Un sourire qui voulait dire **_**'Va falloir qu'on discute toutes les deux !'**_** Levant les yeux au ciel, et reportant son attention sur son cavalier, Elena se laissa guider… comme dans une valse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche d'Elijah. Elle l'avait déjà été, certes, mais dans d'autres contextes. Être auprès d'un chirurgien durant une opération ou prenant le déjeuner ensemble à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, n'avaient pas du tout la même connotation qu'une danse. Aussi proche soit-elle. En plus, Elena se rendit compte, mais **_**vraiment **_**compte que son partenaire de danse était… très musclé. Une autre phrase de Julia lui revint en mémoire, et celle-ci datait d'un mois plus tôt… **_**Si tu manques à ce… Elijah, c'est pas forcément pour tes compétences chirurgicales…**_** Fermant les yeux une seconde pour se reprendre, et surtout pour calmer les palpitations de son cœur, qui s'était emballé depuis quelques secondes, Elena se calma et rouvrit les yeux, pour croiser ceux d'Elijah. Des yeux gris hypnotisant…**

**Mais la magie ne dura pas… **

_« Hayley… »_

**La musique s'arrêta… Elijah et Elena tournèrent de concert la tête vers la même direction. Ils s'y hâtèrent, pour découvrir Hayley, qui convulsait dans les bras de Tyler…**

* * *

Ahahhaaahahhaaa, je sais je suis méchante... mais c'est plus fort que moi!

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à très vite !

Aurélie !


	6. Troubles du passé

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Voici enfin la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur le sujet que j'aborde et j'espère l'avoir bien retranscrit. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Haley… »_

_**La musique s'arrêta… Elijah et Elena tournèrent de concert la tête vers la même direction. Ils s'y hâtèrent, pour découvrir Haley, qui convulsait dans les bras de Tyler…**_

**Elena fut très rapide. Ses instincts, du temps où elle exerçait aux urgences, revinrent au galop. Dépassant Elijah, elle se précipita vers Hayley. **

« Pousse-toi Tyler ! » lui dit-elle.

**Tyler n'eut pas le choix et laissa la place à Elena, qui fut rejointe par Elijah. Rapidement Elena allongea entièrement Hayley sur le sol froid de la salle, et la mit en PLS **_**« Position Latérale de Sécurité » ! **_

« Le pouls s'emballe ! » dit Elijah, qui avait placé deux doigts sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Une ambulance arrive ! » les informa Mikael, tandis que tout autour d'eux avait cessé.

« Elle ne vomit pas, c'est bon signe. » dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? » demanda Tyler, complètement paniqué.

« Nous en saurons plus après des examens plus approfondit. » répondit Mikael avant de lui demander : « A-t-elle des antécédents médicaux ? Maladies graves ? Tout ce qui peut te venir à l'esprit. »

« Euh, elle ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé mais, elle m'a avoué avoir été très malade il y a quelques années, bien avant qu'on se rencontre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait. » dit Tyler un peu précipitamment. « Je sais simplement qu'elle a été hospitalisée à Chicago. »

**Les convulsions cessèrent, et Hayley s'évanouie entièrement. Au même moment, les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre.**

« Le pouls redescend. Il faut vite la mettre sous oxygène ou bien elle sera en bradycardie. » exposa Elijah.

**Deux ambulanciers de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls s'approchèrent avec un brancard. Reconnaissant leur patron ainsi que Elijah, ils posèrent le brancard au sol et y placèrent Hayley. Elena sortit de la trousse de secours un masque d'oxygène et le plaça sur le visage d'Hayley. En déplaçant une mèche de cheveux, Elena vit un bleu sur son cou.**

« Mikael ? » appela-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Regardez ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle lui montra le bleu.**

« Il faut vite trouver ce qu'elle a, cela peut s'aggraver si nous perdons encore du temps. » dit Elijah, qui avait vu le bleu en même temps qu'elle. « Elena, je peux compter sur toi ? »

**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, et Elena répondit sans hésiter :**

« Comme toujours ! »

**Le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chirurgien, puis, se leva et laissa les ambulanciers soulever le brancard. **

**April regarda le brancard, qui transportait sa meilleure amie, s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance. Les portes se refermèrent sur Mikael, qui était monté à l'arrière du véhicule. Elijah quitta le parking à son tour, non sans lancer un regard compatissant envers les jeunes mariés, qui s'inquiétaient énormément pour leur amie. Elena vint vers eux.**

« On va découvrir ce qu'elle a, c'est promit. » leur dit-elle.

**Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et elle gagna sa voiture au pas de course. Mettant le moteur en route, elle quitta la demeure des Lockwood, suivant de près le véhicule d'Elijah, et laissant derrière elle, amis et famille.**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

_**Urgences !**_

**Quand elle mit, pour la première fois depuis un an, les pieds dans cet endroit familier, Elena ressentit une plénitude comme elle ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant. Elle était chez elle… L'hôpital de Mystic Falls était sa deuxième maison. Son refuge. Son havre de paix… Malgré tout ce qui y était relié… La maladie, la mort etc… Remettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment était… grisant, malgré les circonstances. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Elijah qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans un ascenseur. Il la vit. Il retint les portes de l'appareil et fit signe à la jeune femme de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en pressant le pas. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent derrière elle.**

« Tu ne restes pas aux urgences ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Meredith s'occupe d'Hayley, le temps que je me change, et j'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. » répondit-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulut savoir Elena.

**Son ton avait été plus qu'un murmure. Son visage était doux, et Elijah ne cessait de le regarder, comme pour en graver à nouveau le moindre grain de peau. Elena lui rendit son regard tout aussi profond. Quelque chose se créa dans l'air confit de l'ascenseur, entre ces deux collègues… et bien plus. Rien que dans leur regard on pouvait y lire l'attirance lointaine que l'un éprouvait pour l'autre, ainsi que la fascination chez l'autre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau d'Elijah, même s'il passait tout son temps aux urgences, là où il en était le référent. Entrant dans son bureau Elijah ouvrit un placard, puis, prenant quelque chose dans ses mains, se retourna et le tendit à Elena… qui reconnu ce que contenait le sachet transparent. C'était la tenue qu'elle portait habituellement, lorsqu'elle travaillait dans cet hôpital. Son nom était inscrit sur la tenue.**

« Tu l'as gardé ? » souffla-t-elle, avant de prendre la tenue dans ses mains. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'espérais secrètement que mon infirmière vedette revienne ! » avoua-t-il.

« Le favoritisme n'est pas permis Docteur Mikaelson, ce n'est pas bien. » dit-elle en faisant semblant de le gronder.

« Ce sera notre petit secret ! » dit-il en lui répondant par un clin d'œil.

**Desserrant légèrement sa cravate, il prit sa blouse blanche et la mit après avoir ôté sa veste noire. Le cœur d'Elena fit un léger saut dans sa cage thoracique. Le voir habillé ainsi lui rappelait les bons moments passés avec lui… en tant que collègues, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de souligner à quel point il était sexy vêtu de la sorte. Elle chassa très vite les mauvaises et vilaines pensées qui venaient d'émerger dans son esprit et secoua la tête. Heureusement qu'Elijah était de dos, et quand il fit de nouveau face à la jeune fille, il ne vit qu'un simple sourire.**

« Tu peux te changer ici si tu veux, il n'y a aucun risque pour que quelqu'un t'espionne, il n'y a aucune fenêtre. » lui dit-il.

« Ou je peux tout aussi bien aller dans le vestiaire des infirmières. » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu perdrais du temps. » dit-il en répondit à son sourire. « Je t'attends dehors ! »

**Il sortit du bureau, en se retenant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'adossa contre le mur, et attendit. Il attendit que la femme dont il était amoureux depuis des années maintenant, ne sorte de **_**son **_**bureau. La revoir après une année, sans rien d'autre que des nouvelles parvenues par sa mère ou bien le frère d'Elena, avait fait jaillir, tel un torrent de lave en fusion, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'était à la fois enivrant et effrayant. Jamais il ne pourrait le lui avouer. Après tout, était-elle vraiment guérie de Stefan ?**

**De son côté, Elena posa le plastique transparent contenant sa tenue médicale sur le sofa présent dans le bureau. Regardant tout autour d'elle, la nostalgie la gagna. Le bureau d'Elijah n'était pas vraiment une découverte pour elle. Travaillant avec lui jour et nuit aux urgences, ayant été l'infirmière référente du service, il lui avait souvent été amené à venir trouver le chef dans son bureau. Ils restaient plusieurs minutes à parler des cas qu'ils avaient aux urgences, aux traitements à établir et à discuter des diagnostics… Ils parlaient aussi souvent que possible de tout et de rien, et Elena se rendit compte que jamais, depuis qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés, elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie avec Stefan à Elijah. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle devait se changer. Ce qu'elle fit en ôtant sa combi-pantalon. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et enfila rapidement sa tenue, qui était composé d'un pantalon et d'un haut bleu en coton. Attachant ses cheveux, elle sortit du bureau après avoir soigneusement plié son vêtement bleu marine et l'avoir déposé sur le sofa. Sortant du bureau, ses talons claquèrent sur le sol.**

« Désolé je n'ai que ça ! » dit-elle à Elijah en désignant ses talons.

« Ça ira pour l'instant. » lui assura-t-il. « Prête à reprendre du service ? »

« Plus que prête ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ensemble, ils gagnèrent les urgences.**

**Hayley avait été placé dans une chambre à part. Le Docteur Fell - qui était la résidante en chirurgie générale et prenant en charge les internes - observait le rythme cardiaque de la patiente reprendre son rythme normal. Un cathéter posé dans le creux du coude, le goutte-à-goutte diffusait dans le corps de la jeune fille un produit qui l'aidait à mieux respirer. Elijah arriva à l'instant même où Meredith faisait une prise de sang à Hayley. La résidante vit qu'il n'était pas seul.**

« Elena ? » s'étonna Meredith avant de se reprendre. « Contente de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Meredith ! » dit Elena.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Elijah en lisant les premiers résultats d'Hayley.

« Son rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale, et ton père est en train de faire examiner une première éprouvette de sang. » expliqua Meredith. « Des convulsions épileptiques ? »

**Elle avait plus soulevé ce diagnostique par un étonnement que pas une question. Connaissant le Chef de l'hôpital, Mikael et sa réputation, elle ne mettait pas en doute ses diagnostiques, mais elle avait du mal à le croire quand elle voyait la jeune fille brune endormie dans le lit à côté d'elle.**

« Sûr et certain. » affirma Elijah.

« Il faut savoir d'où proviennent les bleus. » dit Elena.

**Elle s'était rapprochée du lit, et repoussa délicatement les cheveux d'Hayley pour revoir le bleu qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. **

_« Je vais apporter ce nouvel échantillon aux analyses. » entendit-elle dire Meredith._

**Elle entendit la porte se fermer, mais elle resta concentrée sur le bleu.**

« On dirait qu'il grossit. » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Elijah fit le tour du lit et se plaça à côté d'Elena.**

« En effet. » constata-t-il. « Que peut-on en conclure ? »

« Un cancer ? » dit Elena en levant les yeux vers le chirurgien. « A moins que Tyler ne la batte mais c'est très peu probable, voire quasi improbable. »

« Elle en aurait eu des plus visibles. » affirma Elijah. « Non, le cancer est une piste à prendre en compte. »

« Neurologique ? » demanda Elena, tandis qu'Elijah reprit sa place de l'autre côté du lit. « Cela expliquerait les convulsions. »

« Possible, mais il faut attendre les résultats avant d'en être sûr. » répondit-il.

**Il vérifia le goutte-à-goutte, puis les fréquences de son cœur sur le monitoring, et tout semblait normal. Elena, quant à elle, devait parler…**

« Elijah, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter mais… je tenais à ce que tu saches que j'étais _vraiment_ désolé d'être partie. J'étais bien ici, à travailler avec un médecin aussi brillant que toi, et s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a manqué durant cette longue année, c'était bien ça. Travailler avec toi ! »

**Le chirurgien leva les yeux du monitoring, et les planta dans ceux noisette d'Elena.**

« J'ai pensé, très souvent à t'appeler, mais la possibilité que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir laissé tombe, m'effrayait, alors je passais par des intermédiaires. » avoua-t-elle. « Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ! »

**Elijah ravala la déclaration d'amour qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il avait tellement envie de lui répondre **_**« Je ne t'en veux pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime ! »**_**, mais à la place, il tendit la main par-dessus le lit. Elena y posa la sienne. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne la fit frissonner jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.**

« Comment puis-je t'en vouloir, après ce que tu as vécu ? » lui dit-il d'une voix si douce et rauque à la fois qu'Elena se retint de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elijah lui lâcha la main, après l'avoir frôlé, **_**caressé **_**du bout des doigts.**

« Je vais aller voir où en est mon père. » dit-il. « Je te la confie. »

**Trop étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, Elena se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. Elijah sortit de la pièce, tout aussi étourdi qu'elle. **

**Lorsqu'Elena reprit ses esprits, elle aperçut un petit sourire sur le visage d'Hayley.**

« Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Hayley ouvrit les yeux doucement, s'habituant à la faible luminosité de la pièce, puis, les posa sur Elena, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.**

« C'était involontaire ! » répondit-elle, la gorge sèche.

**Elena s'en rendit compte en décelant le râlement de sa gorge. Elle sortit de la pièce et revint en seulement une minute avec un verre d'eau. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Elena se rapprocha du lit, aida Hayley à se redresser et la fit boire. Se sentant mieux, la jeune fille reposa sa tête sur le coussin. Elena posa le verre sur un meuble, et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux ! » répondit Hayley. « Merci pour l'eau ! »

« Je t'en prie ! » sourit Elena avant de reprendre sérieusement : « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je dansais avec Tyler, et j'ai convulsé ! » répondit machinalement Hayley.

« Avec détails ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Elena, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je pensais être guérie. » dit Hayley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hayley ? » demanda Elena. « Facilite-moi la tâche, s'il te plaît. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'avoir à attendre les résultats des analyses ! »

**Hayley ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais révélé cette partie de son passé à quiconque. Pas même à Tyler… Rouvrant les yeux, elle dit :**

« J'ai une leucémie ! »

**Elena prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.**

« Depuis quand ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« J'ai été diagnostiqué avec une LMC à l'âge de huit ans. » commença à dire Hayley. « J'ai subis plusieurs chimiothérapie, et j'ai fini par être en rémission, avant de rechuter à l'âge de quatorze ans et d'être à nouveau en rémission après d'autres séances de chimio. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis à quelqu'un ? » demanda Elena.

« Je pensais être vraiment guérie. » admit Hayley. « Je vais mourir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » avoua Elena. « Mais je vais tout faire pour que tu vives encore plus longtemps. Il y a un moyen pour que tu guérisses totalement. »

« Une transplantation de moelle osseuse, je sais ! » dit Hayley. « Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer. »

« Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de te sauver la vie. Après pour le reste, il y a toujours des solutions. » dit Elena. « Tu connais ton groupe sanguin ? »

« A Positif ! » répondit Hayley.

« C'est un groupe très répandu, on te trouvera un donneur rapidement. » la rassura Elena.

« Et si je n'ai pas le temps de vivre jusque-là ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hayley.

« Ne dis pas ça, d'accord ? » martela Elena. « Tu vas vivre, Hayley. Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras et laisser Tyler. »

« J'ai peur Elena. » avoua Hayley.

**Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Un **_**toc toc **_**discret et pressant à la fois se fit entendre. Elena se leva du lit et alla ouvrir. C'était Tyler, qui portait toujours son costume de témoin.**

« Comment elle va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu devrais entrer. » dit Elena. « Elle a quelque chose à te dire ! »

**Elle le laissa entrer.**

« Je dois aller parler à Elijah, je reviens dans quelques minutes ! » dit Elena.

**Elle referma la porte sur Tyler, qui se dirigea vers le lit. Hayley se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu, et fit remonter une partie du matelas afin qu'elle soit assise convenablement. Quand elle fut à la bonne hauteur, une petite quinte de toux la prit, et elle repartit aussi vite. Tyler s'assit à la place où était Elena quelques secondes plus tôt, et attendit une explication de la part de sa petite amie.**

**Elena, quant à elle, finit par trouver Mikael, Meredith et Elijah dans le bureau de l'oncologue.**

« Ah, Elena, entre. » l'invita Mikael.

« Il y a un problème avec Hayley ? » demanda Meredith.

« Non, elle est avec Tyler euh, elle avait des choses à lui dire et, j'ai appris certaines choses aussi. » répondit Elena. « Vous avez eu les résultats des analyses ? »

« D'ici quelques minutes. » dit Mikael. « Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Elle est leucémique. A l'âge de huit elle a eu une leucémie myéloïde chronique. Deux rémissions jusqu'à hier ! » informa Elena.

« Ce type de leucémie est très rare chez un enfant. » arqua Meredith.

« Mais pas impossible. » dit Mikael. « Aujourd'hui, une transplantation de moelle est la seule solution si elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de rechuter une nouvelle fois. »

« Si elle a une nouvelle rémission. » soutint Elijah.

« On ne devrait pas avoir de mal à lui trouver un donneur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était A Positif ! » dit Elena.

« Je vais la rentrer dans la liste des demandeurs de greffe. » dit Mikael.

**On toqua à la porte. Une infirmière entra dans le bureau et tendit un dossier au directeur.**

« Les résultats que vous attendiez Chef ! » dit-elle.

« Merci Jenny ! » dit Mikael.

**La dites Jenny sortit du bureau. Mikael ouvrit le dossier et y vit inscrit le nom d'Hayley. Il détailla chacune des analyses de sang effectué, et confirmèrent les informations données par Elena.**

« Oui, c'est bien une leucémie. » affirma Mikael. « Légère anémie qui risque d'être plus importante d'ici les jours qui viennent, et ses globules rouges sont en chute libre. Elijah fait préparer une IRM, je veux voir où en est l'état de ses os et savoir si d'autres organes ont pu être touchés. Demain matin elle commencera une première chimiothérapie, selon l'avancée de la maladie les doses devront être les plus massives possible. J'espère qu'elle les supportera ! »

« Je vais chercher son dossier médical et tenter de retrouver le médecin qui l'a soigné étant enfant. » proposa Meredith.

« Je vais préparer Hayley pour l'IRM. » dit Elena. « Puis-je lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Mikael.

**Elena sortit la première du bureau du chef. Une fois la porte fermée, Meredith regarda Elijah et, avec un sourire taquin au visage dit :**

« Ton infirmière chouchoute est de retour, je sens que ça va être tellement amusant de te voir la couver du regard comme un adolescent ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » mentit Elijah.

« Oh arrête, on sait tous que t'es amoureux d'elle, maintenant qu'elle est libre, n'attends plus et lance-toi dès que tu en as l'occasion ! » lui conseilla Meredith.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » soupira Elijah.

« Tu vas finir seul si tu continues à taire tes sentiments. Qui te dit qu'Elena ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi ? » répliqua Meredith.

« Oh je n'en sais rien, peut-être le fait qu'elle était sur le point de se marier avec Stefan ? » ironisa Elijah.

« Mais c'était il y a un an, et ce type est un enfoiré de première. Tu as le champ libre maintenant, alors séduis-là… plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! » dit Meredith.

**Et elle sortit du bureau, laissant père et fils entre eux.**

« Papa je t'en prie ne dis rien ! » quémanda Elijah.

« Je ne vais dire qu'une seule chose mon fils : Meredith a raison ! » dit Mikael.

« J'ai du travail ! » souffla Elijah.

**En quittant le bureau, Elijah se rendit au service Imagerie / Radiologie…**

**En arrivant devant la chambre d'Hayley, Elena s'arrêta net en attendant des pleurs. Ouvrant la porte, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle entra dans la pièce et vit que Tyler était emmitouflé dans les bras d'Hayley… pleurant sans pouvoir se contrôler. **

**Hayley lui avait certainement dit qu'elle était très malade et sans doute condamnée…**

* * *

J'ai une inspiration débordante pour cette fiction mais attention, il ne faut pas être trop demandeur, ça viendra quand ça viendra !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	7. Se battre

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Cette fiction, nécessitant le plus de recherches possibles et minutieuse, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine si tout va bien.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**Quand la porte se referma derrière Tyler, une certaine tension régna. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquissent un geste. Le monitoring montra une augmentation du rythme cardiaque d'Hayley, alors elle ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et se calma… calmant par la même occasion les battements de son cœur. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le lit s'affaisser. Tyler s'était assis à ses côtés, et il prit sa main dans la sienne.**

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! » avoua le garçon.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » lui dit-elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit ? » demanda Tyler.

« Ils m'ont fait une prise de sang d'après Elena, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ce que j'ai. » répondit Hayley.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

**Hayley su que le moment fatidique était arrivé. Depuis cinq ans qu'elle était avec Tyler, jamais elle ne lui avait parlé de sa maladie. Pour elle c'était une chose entendu, le cancer était loin… mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus d'autre alternative. Tyler devait tout savoir.**

« J'ai une leucémie. » dit-elle de but-en-blanc.

« Non ! » s'effara-t-il.

« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché, mais je pensais être guérie. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu vas… mourir ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je deviendrais moi sans toi ? » dit-il, la voix soulevée par un sanglot.

**Hayley ne su quoi répondre. Une larme perla sur son visage, et Tyler craqua. N'aimant pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurer, Hayley porta une main à son visage, mais Tyler se blottit contre elle. Il pleura, encore et encore, le visage enfoui contre son cœur. Hayley n'en fit rien. Elle se retint. Elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie si elle voulait survivre, et faire face aux douloureuses séances de chimiothérapie qui l'attendait. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elena n'ouvre la porte et n'entre. Quand elle vit cette scène, la jeune infirmière faillit faire demi-tour mais Tyler se redressa et sécha ses larmes. Il se leva du lit et quand il vit Elena, cette dernière lui servit un faible sourire.**

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois parler à Hayley de ce qui l'attend. » dit Elena.

« Je peux rester ? » demanda Tyler.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Elena.

« Dis-moi tout Elena… » dit Hayley. « Je vais devoir faire une chimio, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, demain matin. » répondit Elena. « Tu vas passer une IRM dans quelques minutes, et tu seras très certainement transféré dans le service d'oncologie. »

« Qui va s'occuper de moi ? » demanda Hayley.

« Mikael, vu que c'est sa spécialité. » dit Elena. « Tu seras placé dans une chambre stérile et pendant une dizaine de jours tu devras faire des chimio chaque matin en vue de la greffe. Tu es déjà inscrite sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps vu ton groupe sanguin. »

« Une infirmière va s'occuper d'elle ? » demanda Tyler.

« Je le ferais, je ne te laisserais pas tomber Hayley. » lui assura Elena.

« D'accord. » fit Hayley, qui se retenait de plus en plus de pleurer. « Merci Elena. »

« Je t'en prie ! » lui sourit-elle avant de se retourner vers Tyler. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te changer, ensuite tu pourras revenir. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas la voir tant qu'elle ne sera pas installée dans la chambre stérile. »

« D'accord euh, je peux rester encore un peu ? » demanda Tyler.

« Quelques minutes ! » lui accorda Elena.

« Merci ! » dit Tyler.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Elena poussait le fauteuil roulant dans lequel Hayley se trouvait, jusqu'à la salle d'IRM. Une fois allongée sur la table, Hayley ferma les yeux et laissa Elena faire son travail. Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée allongée sur une surface de ce genre… Mikael arriva.**

« Hayley, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien, malgré les circonstances ! » répondit-elle. « Alors, comment ça va se passer ? »

« Alors voilà, je fais cette IRM afin que je vois où en est la maladie. Cela me sera très utile pour tes séances de chimio. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous voulez voir à quel point mes os sont dégradés ! » exposa-t-elle.

« C'est ça ! » dit Mikael en souriant. « Je vois que tu connais pas mal le sujet, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Mikael et Elena allèrent dans la salle de contrôle, qui était séparé par une simple vitre.**

« Tu es prête Hayley ? » demanda Mikael dans le micro qui résonna dans la salle.

_« Oui Docteur ! » répondit-elle._

**Il fit signe au technicien de commencer. Hayley fut introduite informatiquement dans le tunnel de la machine. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, dû à la lumière de l'appareil, Hayley finit par s'y habituer.**

_« Bien, Hayley ne bouge pas, d'accord ? » lui parvint la voix de Mikael._

« Ok ! » répondit-elle. _« Je connais la chanson ! »_

**Et l'analyse commença ! Le technicien pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, dont s'affichait sur l'écran le corps passant en 2D puis en 3D d'Hayley. Les os de la jeune fille apparurent sur l'écran.**

« Agrandissez sur le crâne, Neal ! » demanda Mikael au technicien.

**Quelques manipulations et l'agrandissement fut fait.**

« Le crâne n'a pas l'air très endommagé. » constata Mikael. « Neal, agrandissez sur les cervicales cette fois. »

« Regardez ! » dit Elena une fois les cervicales en gros plan. « Les blastes attaques progressivement les os. »

« Oui, la chimio de demain devra être… assez forte ! » acquiesça Mikael.

« J'espère qu'Hayley le sera assez pour la supporter. » dit Elena.

« Oui, je l'espère aussi ! » dit Mikael. « Il le faut si on veut que la greffe fonctionne. »

_**Chambre stérile !**_

**Après l'IRM, Hayley avait dû passer sous la douche et se débarrasser de la moindre trace de sueur et de particule avant d'entrer dans la chambre stérile, dans laquelle elle séjournerait durant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Vêtue d'une robe d'hôpital, en coton bleu, la jeune fille entra dans une petite pièce, reliée à la chambre stérile. Elena passa derrière elle. La porte coulissante se referma derrière elle, et un subit souffle chaud les frappa, puis la porte devant elles s'ouvrit. **

« Après toi ! » lui dit Elena.

**Hayley pénétra la première dans la chambre stérile, suivit de près par Elena. La chambre était composée d'un lit, d'une commode, d'un fauteuil à côté du lit, et d'une télé. Une grande fenêtre donnait une vue sur le côté forestier de l'hôpital, et de l'autre côté de la pièce, une vitre la séparée du reste de l'hôpital. Elena fit allonger Hayley sur le lit.**

« Pas de trépied… Pas d'injection… » s'étonna Hayley.

« La chambre est suffisamment dépourvu de bactérie pour que tu n'en aies pas besoin. » lui assura Elena. « On agira en conséquences, mais d'ici demain, tu devrais pouvoir respirer par toi-même et ne pas avoir de convulsions… si le produit qu'on t'a injecté plus tôt fonctionne comme il le devrait ! »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Hayley.

**La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Mikael.**

« Alors Elena est assez compétente pour parer à cette éventuelle situation, et je ne serai jamais très loin ! » lui dit-il.

« Que vous ont dit mes analyses ? » voulut savoir Hayley.

« L'IRM a dévoilé beaucoup de choses, notamment que tes os sont… en assez mauvais état et attaqués par les cellules cancéreuses. » expliqua Mikael. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un donneur, tu auras une première séance de chimio demain matin, puis nous attendront trois jours pour voir si tu réagis bien à la dose que je t'administrerais, et ensuite ce sera pareil jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse. Je suis obligé de changer la procédure habituelle, nous aurions eu un donneur aussitôt, tu aurais subis les séances nécessaires en vue de la greffe, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas je dois repousser au maximum ta maladie. »

« Et si, je parviens à une troisième rémission ? » demanda Hayley.

« Je te conseillerais tout de même la greffe pour plus de chance de survie. » répondit Mikael. « C'est la meilleure solution ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Hayley. « Et pour ce qui est du repas ? Je sais une chose… Je vais avoir très faim suite aux séances de chimio, mais par pitié je ne veux rien qui vienne de l'hôpital ! »

**Mikael laissa échapper un rire.**

« Entendu. » sourit-il.

« Je demanderais à Katherine de faire livrer un repas midi et soir ainsi que des bouteilles d'eaux ! » dit Elena. « Avec des suppléments pour la journée ! »

« Une dernière chose ! » dit Hayley.

« Oui ? » fit Mikael.

« Est-ce que Tyler… pourra rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Elena ne pourra pas rester tout le temps avec moi, ses compétences sont trop précieuses et je sais qu'Elijah aura souvent besoin d'elle. »

« Il est vrai qu'Elena sera amené à assister Elijah très souvent, et dans ces cas-là une autre infirmière la remplacera mais, en ce qui concerne Tyler, s'il accepte de suivre minutieusement le protocole de stérilisation, alors oui, il pourra rester avec toi. » répondit Mikael.

« Et ça inclut la douche ! » dit Elena.

« Bien, la question étant réglé, je vais faire transporter du matériel en cas de besoin, et un respirateur si jamais tu as besoin d'oxygène, et il faut à nouveau te relier au monitoring. « dit Mikael. « Elena, quand ce sera fait, je vais faire venir une autre infirmière afin que tu puisses assister Elijah, il a une lourde opération ce soir. Un jeune homme qui s'est fracturé l'épaule et le bassin en faisant de la randonnée. »

« Outch ! » grimaça Hayley. « A côté de ça je préfère mon cancer. »

**Elena masqua un fou rire.**

« Dites-lui que je serai là ! » dit Elena à son patron.

« Hayley, je repasserais te voir en début de soirée ! » la salua Mikael avant de sortir de la pièce stérile.

**Elena s'assit sur le fauteuil, sortit le téléphone de la poche de son ensemble, et composa le numéro de Katherine, qui répondit à la troisième tonalité.**

_« Cousine, enfin tu appelles. Tyler est avec nous, il nous a tout expliqué. Comment va Hayley. »_

« Respire cousine. Hayley va bien, elle est dans une chambre stérile tout devrait bien aller pour elle. »

_« Dieu soit loué. »_

« Ecoute, Hayley ne veut aucune nourriture qui vient de l'hôpital alors, est-ce que tu pourrais faire livrer chaque jour un repas midi et soir, de l'eau… ? »

_« Bien sûr, aucun problème. Je ferais tout pour ma gérante préférée ! »_

« Super. Passe-moi Tyler maintenant, et en fait, deux portions par repas. Je t'expliquerais ! »

_« Ok ! Tyler, tiens c'est Elena ! »_

_« Elena ? » fit la voix de Tyler._

« Alors écoute bien, le Docteur Mikaelson a accepté – suite à la demande de ta petite amie – que tu puisses rester avec elle dans la chambre stérile, mais pour cela, tu devras te doucher à l'hôpital et porter des vêtements propres que nous te fournirons, nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque de contamination ! »

_« Tout ce que tu veux. Merci Elena ! »_

« Je t'en prie. Soit là dans une heure car je vais devoir assister à une opération et une autre infirmière va me remplacer. »

_« D'accord euh, April veut savoir quand Hayley pourra avoir des visites ! »_

« Pas avant demain en début d'après-midi, étant donné qu'elle commence sa première chimiothérapie demain matin ! »

_« D'accord, merci Elena. J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

**Elena raccrocha, et, quand elle se retourna vers Hayley, cette dernière la regardait d'une étrange façon.**

« Quoi ? » arqua l'infirmière.

« Tu avais l'œil qui pétillait quand Mikael t'as dis que tu devais assister Elijah. » dit Hayley.

« C'est totalement faux ! » réfuta Elena en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

« Tu craques pour lui et t'oses même pas me l'avouer. » s'amusa Hayley.

« Je ne craque pas pour lui. » mentit Elena.

« Menteuse ! » railla Hayley. « Allez, il faut que tu t'amuses, que tu te laisses un peu aller, et il est fou de toi. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » fit Elena.

« Je dis la stricte vérité. » dit Hayley. « Quand il te regarde, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour. On serait dans_ Twilight _j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il se serait imprégné de toi ! »

« Tu divagues complètement ! » pouffa Elena.

« Allez Elena, je sais garder un secret. » la supplia Hayley.

**Elena ne répondit pas et s'empara de la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la commode, et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire sur la vie des animaux aquatiques. Elle fit semblant de s'y intéresser pour ne pas qu'Hayley ne l'embête davantage. Celle-ci sourit devant l'entêtement de son amie, et décida de laisser courir… pour l'instant. Le silence se fit, et seule la voix du narrateur du documentaire résonna dans la pièce…**

**Pendant plus de vingt minutes, Elena songea aux paroles de la jeune fille malade à ses côtés. Hayley disait vrai. Elle craquait pour son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle ne su si ce n'était qu'une simple attirance passagère ou bien plus que cela. Elijah avait tout pour lui. Il était un grand médecin, un homme respectable et de bonne famille. Il était aussi très séduisant, c'était à ne pas nier. Quand Elena l'avait revu, au mariage de Jeremy un peu plus tôt, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange en elle, comme une palpitation au cœur. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte coulissante du SAS de la pièce. Mikael entra, avec deux infirmières. Elena les reconnu immédiatement.**

**L'une d'elle était blonde avec des cheveux courts et des yeux bleus profond. L'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt fit sourire Elena. Pas plus âgé de trente ans, elle rayonnait de bonheur. L'autre infirmière était un peu plus âgée. Proche de la quarantaine, des cheveux auburn et un visage fermé mais qui cachait une profonde gentillesse.**

« Elena, c'est Estelle et Tess qui vont te remplacer jusqu'à demain matin. L'opération risque de durer plusieurs heures et je veux que tu utilises le temps restant pour te reposer, et être en pleine forme pour demain matin ! » lui dit Mikael.

« Entendu, Tyler ne devrait plus tarder, et j'ai demandé à Katherine de faire livrer des repas. » dit Elena.

« Bien, je vais faire venir un lit supplémentaire. » nota-t-il.

« Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas de me remplacer toute la nuit ? » demanda Elena aux deux infirmières.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. » lui assura Estelle en souriant. « On sait à quel point tu es utile pour les urgences. »

« Et puis on fera des roulements pour qu'on puisse dormir un peu ! » termina Tess.

« Elena, l'opération est dans une heure. Tu trouveras Elijah dans la salle de repos des urgences ! » l'informa Mikael.

« Bien Chef ! » acquiesça Elena.

**Elena se retourna. Hayley dormait à poings fermés.**

_**Salle de repos des urgences !**_

**Quand elle entra, avec la plus grande des discrétions, Elena referma la porte derrière elle tout aussi discrètement, puis, s'approcha d'Elijah, qui dormait. Si une lourde opération l'attendait, il devait dormir au minimum une heure pour être au top du top. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans le lit du bas du lit superposé. Elena s'assit sur le restant du matelas, et le regarda dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait le réveiller avant une opération, et cela avait toujours été leur petit rituel. Elle venait le réveiller avec dans une main, un café venant de la salle du personnel, qui était bien meilleur que celui de la cafétéria ou des distributeurs. Posant une main sur son épaule, Elena le secoua brièvement, ce qui suffit à réveiller le chirurgien. **

« Hey ! » fit-il en voyant Elena.

« Hey ! » sourit-elle.

**Cela faisait aussi partie de leur rituel. Il se massa les yeux, se redressa en position assise, puis, Elena lui tendit la tasse de café.**

« Je n'ai pas oublié ! » dit-elle, toujours avec le sourire. « Noir, avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres ! »

« Hum, tu es parfaite ! » dit-il avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage. « Vraiment parfaite ! »

« Qui me remplaçait, pendant mon absence ? » demanda-t-elle sans masquer une petite pointe de jalousie.

« Personne. » répondit-il. « Tu étais irremplaçable, et tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. »

**Le cœur d'Elena fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le regarda finir son café, puis, quand il eut finit, elle fit une chose qui la surprit elle-même. Elle embrassa Elijah sur la bouche. Furtif. Bref. Simple. Mais un baiser tout de même. En s'écartant, Elijah était toujours aussi étonné, mais son cœur à lui dansait la java. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, lui qui avait tant attendu ce moment.**

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ! » souffla Elena.

**Plus que confuse, Elena se leva du lit et alla vers la porte, où elle s'arrêta. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. L'attirance qu'elle avait pour Elijah était bien plus que passagère, puisque ce simple baiser avait suffit à éveiller ses sens. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Elijah se poser sur ses hanches. Sans brusquerie, il la tourna face à lui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout ce que vit Elena c'était la profondeur des yeux gris qui plongeaient en elle. Elle ne recula pas quand il se pencha vers elle… quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes…**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Si vous avez une question en particulier à me poser, et que vous commentez sans compte Fanfic, alors retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**, car autrement je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews !

A samedi prochain pour le prochain chapitre, qui est déjà écrit !

Aurélie


	8. Sentiments à plat

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour les amies. Comme promis, une semaine après voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Salle de repos !**_

**Un torrent d'émotion envahit Elena. Bougeant ses lèvres au même rythme que celles d'Elijah, elle se surprit à en vouloir plus mais… était-ce raisonnable ? Ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle en perdit son latin quand la langue d'Elijah s'y glissa pour caresser la sienne. Elle baragouina un **_**'Mff Mpff Mhghfff' **_**et approfondit le baiser, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou du médecin. Le baiser prit fin dû au manque d'air.**

« Je… je m'attendais pas à ça ! » souffla Elena.

« Elena, ce baiser que tu viens de me donner, je crois que j'en rêve depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais ! » avoua Elijah.

« On va devoir en parler, mais une fois qu'on aura réparé le jeune homme qui attend le meilleur chirurgien du pays ! » lui dit-elle.

_**Chambre stérile !**_

**Tyler avait subit tous les recours nécessaires pour pouvoir rester auprès d'Hayley. Douche, séchage puis habillage dans des vêtements fournis par l'hôpital – un jogging et un t-shirt – le tout stérilisé. Tyler entra dans le SAS. Un souffle chaud le frappa, le surprenant et lui vrillant quelques peu oreilles, puis, entra dans la chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune infirmière aux cheveux blonds feuilletait un magazine, tandis qu'Hayley dormait. Un second lit avait été placé à côté de celui de la jeune fille. Il déposa les sacs de provisions sur le lit libre.**

« Tyler, c'est ça ? » demanda l'infirmière en levant les yeux du magasine.

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » répondit-il.

**Ils se serrèrent la main.**

« Je m'appelle Estelle, je suis une des infirmières en charge de veiller sur votre petite amie quand Elena ne le pourra pas. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais Elena m'en a parlé ! » dit Tyler. « Euh, Hayley dort depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environs trois heures ! » répondit Estelle.

« Il faudrait qu'elle mange. » dit Tyler. « Ça ne vous ennuie pas, de nous laisser seul, juste quelques minutes ? »

« Entendu, mais je serai juste à côté, je vous voie au travers de la vitre « ! » le prévint-elle.

« Merci ! » dit-il.

**Une fois l'infirmière sortit, Tyler s'installa sur le lit d'Hayley. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis, se penchant vers elle, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Quand il se redressa :**

_« Recommence ! »_

**Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tyler, qui réitéra son geste. Cette fois, le baiser dura plus longtemps car Hayley se réveilla. Une fois le baiser terminé :**

« Comme dans _La Belle au Bois Dormant _! » sourit-elle.

« Ç'a toujours été ton conte préféré ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu es là ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Et je ne te quitte plus ! » lui dit-il. « Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Le tout soigneusement préparé par les cuisines du Grill ! »

**Il l'aida à se redresser, puis, il sortit plusieurs mets, disposés dans des boîtes, qu'il déposa sur une table qu'il rapprocha d'Hayley.**

« Je t'aime Tyler. » dit-elle subitement. « Je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime vraiment ! »

« J'ai l'impression que ça sonne comme un adieu ! » dit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

« Ce n'en est pas un, rassure-toi, mais je vais subir plusieurs chimio. Je vais maigrir, passer une partie de mon temps à vomir, je vais perdre mes cheveux… » exposa-t-elle.

« Et je t'aimerais toujours même si une troisième jambe te poussait dans la nuit. » répliqua-t-il. « Je t'aime Hayley, tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis prêt à tout affronter avec toi. Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne alors que tu as le plus besoin de moi ! »

« C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ! » dit-elle, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

**Tyler la prit dans ses bras et la berça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux puis, ils partagèrent le repas, préparé par Katherine et ses employés !**

_**Bloc opératoire !**_

**Depuis plus d'une heure, Elijah s'engluait dans les entrailles de son patient, à coup de forceps, d'aiguilles, de lame de 10 ou de 5, d'écarteur etc… Son patient, un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui avait voulut faire une randonnée avec toute une bande de potes dans les bois de Mystic Falls. Ils étaient tombés sur d'ancienne ruines, et le jeune homme était tombé dans un gouffre assez profond, mais avec de la chance, la tête n'avait pas été touché, mais les autres parties de son corps n'avaient pas eu autant de chance.**

**Pendant deux heures de plus, Elijah, assisté d'Elena, remettait chaque morceau d'os à sa place. Il finit par recoudre son patient au bout de trois heures quarante-sept d'opération.**

_**Bureau d'Elijah !**_

**Délestés des tenues obligatoires de chirurgie, Elijah et Elena entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin. Ce dernier, verrouillant la porte, regarda Elena s'étirer.**

« Hum, voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à une telle opération ! » dit-elle en étirant ses bras.

**N'y tenant plus, Elijah se précipita vers elle, lui agrippa le bras, la retourna et l'embrassa pleinement. Si Elena fut surprise par ce soudain assaut, elle n'en protesta pas moins et lui rendit son baiser. **

« Elijah… il faut qu'on parle… hum… » marmonna-t-elle.

« On a toute la nuit pour parler ! » lui dit-il. « Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé, je ne veux que recommencer, encore et encore. »

**La force du baiser fut tellement fort qu'Elena eut les reins plaqués contre le bureau. D'instinct, ses jambes s'écartèrent, et la puissance avec laquelle Elijah plaqua son bassin au sien coupa le souffle à Elena, qui mit fin au baiser.**

« Tu es mon supérieur, Elijah. » dit-elle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! »

« Mais je te désire Elena, depuis des années, et tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé en retour si tu ne me désirais pas aussi ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Abstinente depuis un an, Elena ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps. Elle enleva le haut de sa tenue, dévoilant un soutien-gorge bleu. Otant l'élastique de ses cheveux, elle secoua la tête et ses longs cheveux bruns encadrèrent son visage. A son tour, Elijah enleva le haut de sa tenue de chirurgie, dévoilant un magnifique torse musclé. Un torse qu'Elena s'empressa de caresser. Levant les yeux, Elena croisa ceux d'Elijah, qui fondit sur sa bouche.**

« Elijah… » fit Elena entre deux baisers. « Hum… préservatif… vite. »

« Bonne idée ! » chuchota Elijah.

**Il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis, Elijah fit le tour de son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et, soulevant le couvercle d'une boîte, en sortit un préservatif.**

« Qu'il est prévoyant mon Docteur préféré ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Elena ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais son comportement mettait Elijah dans tous ses états. Voilà des années – depuis sept ans qu'Elena travaillait avec lui – qu'il attendait ce moment. Il en avait rêvé sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui, lui avouer ses sentiments devenait primordial. Il refit le tour du bureau pour atteindre le long sofa, sur lequel il allongea Elena. N'ayant pas la place requise pour des préliminaires en bon et dû forme, Elijah se releva sur ses jambes. Elena se redressa et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes fines. Elle se rallongea, donnant une vue plus que plongeante sur ses atouts. Elijah se débarrassa de son pantalon puis, s'allongea sur Elena, qui s'empara du préservatif, et le mit entre ses dents. De ses mains, elle les glissa sur le torse d'Elijah, avant d'atteindre les pans du boxer qu'il portait. Elle le baissa, et aussitôt sa virilité se libéra. Elijah délesta Elena de son ultime rempart. Elle déchira le papier du préservatif, le tendit à Elijah qui le fit glisser sur son membre déjà bien érigé.**

« Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? » demanda Elijah en se rallongeant sur elle.

« Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, et je n'en ai pas envie. » répondit-elle. « Mais après ça il va falloir qu'on discute. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » dit Elijah. « Elena, avant il faut que tu saches que je… »

« Plus tard, s'il te plaît. » le coupa-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa furtivement, mais appuya sur sa bouche avant de se retirer. Elijah en oublia sa déclaration. Il avait bien le temps de lui avouer son amour plus tard. Il ne reculerait pas cette fois, pas après ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Peut-être que cette fois, il aurait enfin celle qu'il aimait… Rompant le baiser, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Elena. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard quand il commença à entrer en elle. Il s'y prit avec douceur, surtout quand il la vit grimacer.**

« Doucement, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Quoi tu es… » s'étonna-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

« Non, mais un an d'abstinence c'est long ! » admit-elle. « Vas-y doucement au début, le temps que je me réhabitue. »

**Elle faillit rajouter **_**«**__**En plus t'es plus gros que Stefan ! » **_**mais se ravisa. Elle ne fit que le penser… mais pas comme une plainte… Pour lui ôter la moindre parcelle de douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Elijah captura ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser langoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de son intimité. Il commença à bouger légèrement ses hanches, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Elena se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir et les dénoncer à tout l'hôpital… Elijah le vit, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour étouffer ses plaintes. Quand il vit – ou plutôt entendit, que les plaintes d'Elena étaient des gémissements de plaisir, il augmenta la cadence de ses pénétrations, sans être brusque. Au bout d'un moment, il espaça ses coups de reins. Sortit à moitié avec lenteur et la pénétra avec plus de force. Il fut prêt d'atteindre la jouissance, et il pouvait sentir qu'Elena était proche de l'extase elle aussi, alors il accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme… qu'il étouffa d'un baiser.**

**Le souffle court, Elena laissa sa tête retomber sur le sofa. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre. Elle sentit Elijah se retirer d'elle, et aussitôt un manque se fit sentir. Elle était presque sur le point de le supplier de revenir en elle, quand elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son corps. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Elijah déposer une fine couverture sur elle. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de voir qu'il avait revêtu son boxer. « Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? »

« Parce que… » répondit-il alors qu'elle se redressait. « Je risque de ne pas me contrôler. »

« Je ne m'en suis pas plains. » lui dit-elle alors.

**Elle se leva du sofa, laissant la couverture tomber sur son corps et dévoiler la partie basse de son anatomie dénudée. Malgré tout, elle revêtit à son tour son petit boxer en dentelle.**

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en rattachant ses cheveux.

« Je vais faire avec ! » répondit-il avec malice.

**Elena haussa un sourcil, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de se rasseoir sur le sofa. Son visage devint un peu plus sérieux.**

« Elijah, voilà euh, je vais le dire cash mais il faut que je sache. » commença-t-elle à dire. « T'es vraiment fou de moi ou c'est seulement une fausse idée d'Hayley ? »

**Un éclair de joie traversa le visage d'Elijah, ce qu'Elena vit et elle n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse verbale. Hayley avait dit la vérité. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés puis, tournant la tête vers elle, il dit :**

« Oui, je suis fou de toi, même si je ne l'aurais pas formulé de cette façon ! »

« Et, de quelle façon l'aurais-tu formulé ? » demanda-t-elle, hypnotisée par son regard.

« Et si on gardait un peu de mystère ? » proposa-t-il, avant de lui agripper les hanches et de l'allonger sur le sofa.

« Et si tu arrêtais de faire l'autruche et que tu me disais tout maintenant ? » suggéra à son tour Elena.

**Elijah s'allongea sur elle, et Elena le laissa faire. Après tout, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien parler dans cette position…**

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je tiens à savoir la vérité. » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi j'ai jamais rien su des sentiments que tu avais pour moi ? En sept ans que je travaillais à tes côtés, je ne l'ai jamais su ! »

« Parce que tu étais avec Stefan, tu étais heureuse, et ça me suffisait. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu es un idiot. » le fustigea-t-elle. « Tu as de nombreuses qualités mais là, c'est insensé. J'aurais dû savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Au final je me dis que ça aurait peut-être changé ma vision de Stefan. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me répéter, que j'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais ! » dit-il.

« Et, tu les ressens toujours ? » voulut-elle savoir. « D'ailleurs, tu ressens quoi exactement ? De l'amour ? Une simple attirance ? »

« C'est plus qu'une simple attirance Elena, mais si tu veux savoir si c'est de l'amour, il va te falloir le découvrir. » répondit-il d'un ton qu'Elena reconnu.

« Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une de tes patientes. » le prévint-elle. « Tu crois que je sais pas que toutes les infirmières craquent sur toi ? »

« Mais moi il n'y en a qu'une qui me fait craquer ! » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Ne me brise pas le cœur, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! » lui dit-elle. « Quoi qu'il puisse advenir entre nous. »

« Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Maintenant que j'ai une chance d'être avec toi, je ne vais pas la gâcher ! » dit-il.

**Portant une main à sa joue, elle releva la tête pour lui voler un baiser.**

« Va falloir que j'aille me reposer. Ton père veut que je profite au maximum de mes heures de sommeil pour être en forme au levé du jour ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé te garder encore un peu avec moi ! » bouda-t-il.

« Tu auras d'autres occasions, mais j'ai promis à Hayley d'être le plus possible présente pour elle. » dit Elena. « Et fais-moi plaisir, gardons ça secret. »

« Tu veux dire… que tu veux qu'on se cache ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Juste le temps de nous poser, de voir où ça va nous mener. Je ne veux pas qu'on se donne de faux-espoirs, même si j'ai autant envie que toi que ça marche entre nous. » répondit-elle. « J'ai eu personne depuis un an, et je veux être sûre de moi et de mes sentiments. »

« On fera comme tu voudras, mais il paraît que je suis un livre ouvert… » dit-il.

« On les laissera parler. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi, et de savoir où on va ! » dit-elle. « Maintenant, ôtez votre corps parfait du mien avant que je ne dérape ! »

**Elijah se mit à rire avant de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait et s'ôta de son corps. Se rhabillant de sa tenue qu'elle portait durant l'opération, Elena se rattacha ensuite les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Elijah était lui aussi à nouveau vêtu.**

« Il vaut peut-être mieux que je sorte la première. Faut déjà que j'aille me doucher avant d'aller me coucher ! » dit-elle, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu as mon numéro ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ai toujours eu ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai songé plusieurs fois à t'appeler, mais je ne savais pas si tu aurais aimé que je le fasse ou non. » dit-il.

« J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses ! » dit-elle.

**Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec une langueur qui les fit frémir. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et le baiser prit fin.**

« On se voit plus tard ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Et merci, c'était génial. »

« Pour moi encore plus ! » dit-il sur le même ton. « Repose-toi bien ma chère Elena, s'il y a quelqu'un qui le mérite dans cet hôpital, c'est bien toi ! »

**Après un dernier baiser, Elena se détacha d'Elijah et quitta son bureau, non sans faire attention à qui pouvait traîner dans les parages. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne et elle rejoignit la salle de repos sans problème. Elle constata que sur l'un des lits, reposait une pile de vêtements. Un mot écrit sur un morceau de papier trônait au-dessus.**

'_**This is for you. Welcome back !' **_**(C'est pour toi. Bon retour !)**

**C'était signé Mikael. Elena sourit. Il s'agissait de la clé de son ancien casier dans la salle des infirmières, ainsi que des tenues de travail à son nom. Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir, Elena sortit de la salle et fila aux douches, où elle en prit une salvateur. Vêtue d'une tenue propre, elle se sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle pu avec l'aide d'une serviette, les rattacha en chignon puis, s'en alla.**

**Avant d'aller se coucher, elle fit un crochet par le service d'oncologie et s'arrêta devant la grande vitre qui séparait le couloir de la chambre stérile d'Hayley. Cette dernière dormait profondément, tandis que Tyler dormait sur le lit voisin, installé exprès pour lui. L'infirmière, Estelle, leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Elena. Elles échangèrent un sourire. Elena vit sur le monitoring – même de loin – que tout allait bien pour sa jeune amie, alors elle finit par gagner la salle de repos du service. Il n'y avait personne. Elle savait que Mikael dormait dans son bureau ou bien rentrait chez lui certains soirs. S'allongeant – ou plutôt se laissant tomber sur son matelas, Elena resongea à sa petite incartade avec Elijah. Elle ne regrettait pas. Comment le pouvait-elle après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir ? C'était impossible. Des sentiments étranges firent surface, ou plutôt refirent surface. Elena se rendit compte que ces sentiments là étaient déjà présent bien avant tout ça. Bien avant qu'elle ne parte vivre un an à Richmond. Bien avant la demande en mariage de Stefan… Elle avait ses sentiments depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait…**

**Mais qu'étaient ces sentiments exactement ?**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Avez-vous apprécié ce lemon ? Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	9. Le plus dur commence

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Nous sommes samedi, et voici donc le chapitre de la semaine. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

_**17 juillet 2012 !**_

_**Salle de repos du service oncologie !**_

**Elena fut réveillée par le vibreur de son téléphone, qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa tenue. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'empara de son appareil. C'était sa cousine.**

« Allô ? »

_« Je suis aux urgences cousine, et j'ai ta commande, et il va falloir que tu m'expliques le deuxième café qui n'est pas du tout ce que tu as l'habitude de prendre, mais plutôt celui d'une autre personne que je connais qui travaille dans ce service ! »_

« J'arrive, et fais-moi plaisir ferme-là ! »

**Elle raccrocha sur le rire de sa cousine, puis, se levant avec mal, se prit le visage entre les mains et bâilla longuement. La salle de repos étant équipé d'un lavabo, Elena en profita pour se rafraichir le visage avant de quitter la pièce. Gagnant les urgences, sa cousine était effectivement à l'entrée. La petite Kira était endormi dans sa poussette.**

« Salut cousine, tu as fais vite ! » dit Elena.

« Avec Kira qui commence à faire ses dents, on ne dort pas beaucoup avec Damon. » souffla Katherine avant de lui tendre un sac marron venant du Grill. « Tiens, ton petit-déjeuner, avec double-portion ! »

« Ôte-moi ce regard plein de sous-entendus s'il te plaît ! » la contrit Elena.

« Quel regard ? » demanda Katherine.

« Le regard que tu as quand tu soupçonnes quelque chose ! » répondit Elena.

« Ah bon ? Ce café n'est pas pour Elijah ? » s'étonna Katherine.

« Si on te pose la question, tu diras que t'en sauras rien ! » dit Elena en baissant un peu la voix, et en s'emparant du sachet.

« Va falloir qu'on parle ! » dit Katherine.

« Si tu le dis ! » dit Elena. « Tu m'excuseras mais Hayley a sa chimio dans une heure, faut que j'y aille ! »

« Hum hum, profites-en pour faire un crochet par le second étage, qui n'est pas le service oncologie ! » la taquina Katherine.

« A plus tard cousine ! » dit Elena en lui tournant le dos.

**Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Katherine fit demi-tour et poussa la poussette hors de l'établissement !**

_**Bureau d'Elijah !**_

**Il n'avait aucune opération de prévu avant le début de l'après-midi. Elijah en profiterait donc pour voir son jeune patient opéré la veille, qui avait l'air de très bien réagir d'après les derniers résultats transmit par une infirmière. Frais et dispo pour une nouvelle journée, il s'enquit d'attaquer sa cravate quand on toqua à la porte. C'étaient des petits coups très discrets.**

« C'est ouvert ! » dit-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Elena, qui entra dans le bureau et referma derrière elle. Par précaution, elle poussa le verrou.**

« Elena, quelle bonne surprise ! » dit-il.

« Salut ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Elle s'avança vers lui et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, lui vola un baiser. Posant le sachet sur le bureau, elle l'ouvrit dans un froissement et en sortit deux gobelets de cafés. Sur l'un d'eux était marqué Elijah… Elena ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

« Quoi donc ? » demanda le docteur.

**Elena se retourna et lui montra le gobelet.**

« Katherine ! » répondit Elena à sa question muette.

« Elle sait ? » s'étonna Elijah.

« Je ne lui ai rien confirmé mais elle est très perspicace, et elle sait ce que tu as l'habitude de prendre comme café apparemment. » dit Elena. « Ça n'a pas dû être très difficile pour elle de faire le rapprochement, quand je lui ai passé commande cette nuit. »

« Tu penses qu'elle dira quelque chose ? » demanda Elijah.

« Pas sans m'en parler d'abord. » dit Elena. « Tiens ! »

**Il prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait.**

« Merci ! » dit-il.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-elle avant de rougir légèrement. « C'est la moindre des choses après… après cette nuit. »

**Elle lui arrangea sa cravate, et elle fut enivrée par son odeur. Il s'était douché et rasé, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy. En levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il la contemplait avec un regard plein de tendresse. D'un simple regard partagé, ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et échangèrent un baiser, qui n'était pas comme ceux de leur étreinte de passion de la veille. Elijah caressa sa langue de la sienne avec lenteur, prenant le temps qu'il pouvait pour imprimer ce moment dans son esprit jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir. Ils s'écartèrent.**

« Comment je vais tenir toute la journée maintenant ? » souffla Elena.

« On aura une occasion de se voir avant ce soir, je te le promets. » dit Elijah.

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi ! »

**Un dernier baiser, et Elena sortit du bureau, avec dans les mains le sachet qui contenait une grosse portion d'un brownie au chocolat. Le deuxième morceau était pour Elijah, qui le dégustait, assis à son bureau, accompagné de son café.**

_**Chambre stérile !**_

**Le ventre plein pour plusieurs heures, et surtout réveillée par le meilleur café qui était servit dans cette ville, Elena entra dans la chambre stérile. Il n'y avait qu'Hayley de présent.**

« Salut, où est Tyler ? » demanda Elena.

« Au téléphone. Il est sortit de l'hôpital. » répondit Hayley.

« Ok ! » dit Elena avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. « Comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

« Un peu mieux, même si j'ai pas pu avaler grand-chose. » avoua Hayley.

« C'est normal, tu sais ?! » lui dit Elena. « De toute façon que tu manges ou que tu sois à jeun ne change rien. D'ici quelques heures tu vomiras tout ! »

« Ouais, m'en parle pas ! » soupira Hayley. « Rien qu'à l'idée que Tyler me voit dans cet état… »

« Tu vas avoir besoin de lui. » lui dit Elena.

« Je sais bien, mais est-ce qu'il va supporter de me voir perdre mes cheveux ou bien de me voir maigrir à vu d'œil ? » demanda Hayley.

« Si c'est pour que tu guérisses enfin ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… oui il y a arrivera ! » répondit Elena.

« Tout ça me fait peur Elena. » avoua Hayley. « J'ai toujours été seule après la mort de mes parents. J'ai dû tout réapprendre _seule_ ! »

« Mais tu ne l'es plus, Hayley, tu as une famille qui t'aime. Un homme qui t'aime. Depuis que je connais Tyler, je ne l'ai jamais vu tenir à quelqu'un autant qu'il tient à toi, alors ne baisse pas les bras et bats-toi. Tu dois t'accrocher. » dit Elena avec fermeté.

« Je vais me battre, mais par pitié le temps que Mikael débarque avec tout ce qu'il faut, change-moi les idées. » quémanda Hayley. « Comment s'est passé l'avant et l'après opération avec le Docteur Beau Gosse ? »

« Tu es trop curieuse ! » dit Elena, sans cacher un sourire.

« Tu souris, ça veut dire que l'après-opération était torride ! » dit Hayley.

**Elena laissa échapper un soupir et croisa les doigts, posant ses mains reliées sur son ventre et se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.**

« Désolé, mais c'est classé confidentiel. » dit Elena.

« Je le savais, vous l'avez fait. » la pointa Hayley. « Pas la peine de me le dire à voix haute et je sais garder un secret. Allez, cligne une fois des yeux pour me dire si vous l'avez fait. »

**Ne pouvant pas résister aux yeux de petits cockers que lui jetait Hayley, Elena abdiqua et cligna des yeux… une seule fois.**

« Ah c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. « C'était comment ? »

**Eclatant de rire, Elena leva le pouce en l'air. Hayley tapa une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.**

« Ah, tu viens d'égayer ma journée. » lui dit-elle. « Qui sait dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir le faire avec Tyler. Au moins, j'aurais ma dose par procuration. »

« Tu es cinglée ! » pouffa Elena.

« C'est soit je suis comme ça, soit je déprime. » expliqua Hayley.

**Elles partagèrent un sourire complice, quand la porte du SAS s'ouvrit sur Mikael, ainsi que Tyler et une autre infirmière. Estelle ! Tyler portait une blouse adéquate et enleva un masque.**

« Oh, les choses sérieuses commencent ! » constata Hayley.

« Je sais que tu aurais préféré dormir… » dit Mikael, mais elle le coupa.

« Ne vous en faite pas, j'aurais tout le loisir de dormir en restant ici. »

**Tyler s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. L'oncologue remarqua Elena.**

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis en pleine forme, et _merci_ ! » répondit-elle en insistant sur le _merci_ et en appuyant du regard.

**Mikael lui répondit d'un rapide clin d'œil. Estelle quitta la chambre stérile. Bien qu'Elena soit plus spécialisée dans le service des urgences, elle avait souvent été amenée à faire des remplacements, notamment auprès de patients atteint de cancer, certaines fois bien plus grave qu'une leucémie… C'était ce qui faisait d'elle une infirmière hors-pair et indispensable !**

« Tyler, peux-tu t'éloigner s'il te plaît, le temps que nous la préparons ? » dit Mikael.

« Pas de problème ! » acquiesça le jeune homme.

**Il se recula, après un dernier baiser d'Hayley, et laissa Elena et son patron faire leur travail. Un trépied à côté du lit, Elena y accrocha une poche contenant un liquide transparent, relié à un goutte-à-goutte pendant que Mikael vérifia la tension, la température et le rythme cardiaque d'Hayley.**

« Pense à beaucoup t'hydrater surtout. Même si tu as une perte ou une augmentation de l'appétit, bois, énormément ! » lui conseilla Mikael.

« Merci, mais je connais la chanson ! » lui sourit Hayley. « Katherine m'a fait livrer des bouteilles d'eaux ce matin ! »

« En parlant de ça, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce qu'elle t'a apporté ! » dit Tyler.

« Je n'avais pas faim ! » dit Hayley.

« Si tu veux manger une fois la chimio terminée, tu peux, mais doucement et sans te précipiter ! » dit Mikael.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Hayley.

« Tu peux y aller Elena ! » dit Mikael.

**Minutieusement, Elena introduit le cathéter dans une veine bien visible et palpable à la base du poignet d'Hayley, qui grimaça légèrement. Une fois le cathéter fixé, Mikael fit couler le goutte-à-goutte. **

« Bien, je reviendrais plus tard. Occupe-toi pour ne pas penser à la chimio ! » suggéra-t-il à Hayley.

« D'accord ! » dit-elle.

« Elena, s'il y a un problème, je ne serai pas loin ! » dit Mikael à l'infirmière.

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis, se rassit sur son fauteuil et attrapa la télécommande de la télé, tandis que Mikael sortit de la chambre stérile. Tyler fit glisser les barres du rideau intérieur de la chambre afin que personne ne joue les voyeurs.**

« Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à la téloche ? » demanda Hayley, en se calant sur son lit.

**Elena tomba sur une chaîne qui passait un épisode de **_**Glee**_**.**

« Oh laisse, j'adore cette série ! » l'arrêta Hayley.

**Elena laissa donc le programme. Tyler ravala une remarque, et alla s'installer sur le lit de la jeune fille. Se calant contre le torse de son homme, Hayley se laissa embarquer par l'épisode de **_**Glee**_**, tandis que le produit transparent se glissa dans sa veine et pénétra dans son organisme.**

_**Urgences !**_

**Elijah, qui était à l'accueil en train de consulter un dossier, entendit son nom être appelé. Il se retourna et tomba sur son interne, Jeremy, et April, qui travaillait avec sa mère au service gynécologie.**

« Jeremy ? April ? Que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas censés être à Paris ? »

« Si, mais avec ce qui arrive à Hayley, notre lune de miel passe en second plan. » répondit Jeremy.

« Si vous voulez avoir plus de détails, allez voir mon père, c'est lui qui s'occupe d'elle. » leur dit Elijah.

**April tira Jeremy par le bras, et, d'un pas pressé, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sous le regard amusé d'Elijah. **

_**Service d'oncologie !**_

**Mikael sortait de la chambre d'un de ses patients, un jeune garçon de seize ans, atteint d'un cancer du foie, qui venait de subir une greffe. L'oncologue vit Jeremy et April approcher à grand pas vers lui.**

« Que faites-vous… » commença-t-il à dire avant d'être coupé par April.

« On est là pour Hayley. Dites-nous comment va-t-elle, s'il vous plaît patron ! »

« Elle subit en ce moment même une chimiothérapie. Nous l'avons transposé dans une chambre stérile afin d'augmenter ses chances de survie. » expliqua Mikael. « Je l'ai inscrite sur la liste des demandeurs de greffe. »

« De quel groupe est-elle ? » demanda Jeremy.

« A Positif, pourquoi ? » dit Mikael.

« Je suis A Positif. » s'écria April. « Faites-moi une prise de sang. Je suis inscrite comme donneur depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis en parfaite santé ! »

« Jeremy ? » fit Mikael.

**April regarda son mari, qui ne détacha pas son regard du chef de l'hôpital.**

« C'est la décision d'April, et il s'agit de sauver Hayley, alors faites-lui cette prise de sang ! » dit Jeremy.

« Très bien, suivez-moi ! » dit Mikael.

**Il les dépassa. April se blottit dans les bras de son mari et lui donna un baiser, avant qu'ils ne suivent Mikael jusqu'à une salle contenant le matériel adéquat pour une prise de sang. April s'assit sur la table d'examen et remonta sa manche. Mikael lui fit donc la prise de sang mais, contre tout hasard, April détourna le regard et failli vomir.**

« Tu aurais dû manger un peu plus ce matin. » lui dit Jeremy.

« Je sais ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé. » dit Mikael en pansant le petit trou sur la peau pour arrêter le sang. « Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria, le temps que les résultats ne reviennent. »

« D'accord, je pourrais voir Hayley après ? » demanda April.

« Je te dirais ça dans une heure ou deux, mais tu pourras lui parler à travers la vitre qui sépare la chambre stérile du couloir ! » répondit Mikael.

« D'accord ! » dit April.

« Allez, allons te nourrir ! » dit Jeremy en lui prenant la main.

_**Une heure plus tard !**_

_**Chambre stérile !**_

**Quand la dernière goutte chimique pénétra dans le corps d'Hayley, Elena stoppa le goutte-à-goutte et en défit une partie, et posa un bouchon sur l'autre bout, avant d'enrouler, délicatement, le reste du tuyau autour du poignet d'Hayley, et d'y poser du sparadrap.**

« Tu as soif ? Faim ? » demanda Elena.

« Ouais, mais j'aimerais bien aller aux toilettes. » répondit Hayley.

**Aidée d'Elena et Tyler, elle se leva du lit. N'ayant pas quitté le lit depuis des heures, elle sentit ses jambes s'alourdir mais avec l'appuie de Tyler, elle ne tomba pas. Elle retrouva facilement l'usage de ses jambes et atteignit les toilettes sans mal. Elle vida sa vessie puis retourna dans la chambre après s'être lavé les mains et rafraichit le visage. Elle se rassit sur son lit. Tyler lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau, qu'elle vida jusqu'à la moitié.**

« Ça fait du bien ! » dit-elle.

**Elle laissa échapper un rot malgré elle !**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Faut que ça sorte ! » dit Elena.

« Vaut mieux que ça soit dehors que dedans ! » lui dit Tyler.

« Tout à fait ! » affirma Elena. « C'est ce que Mikael dit toujours à ses patients ! »

« Je meurs de faim, mais j'ai envie de frites ! » avoua Hayley.

« J'ai compris, je vais passer ta commande ! » s'amusa Elena. « Tu veux des choses en particulier ? »

« Hum, une salade, un hamburger, des frites et si possible un milkshake à la fraise, si j'y ai droit. » dit Hayley. « Au pire, je le vomirais dans trois heures mais j'en ai vraiment envie ! »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit Elena. « Je vais faire venir une autre infirmière. Tyler, tu peux rouvrir le rideau. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim ! » dit-il avant de se lever du fauteuil pour tirer les rideaux.

**Elena sortit de la chambre stérile. Elle demanda à l'infirmière, Tess, de la remplacer pendant une heure, ce qu'elle accepta de faire. Elena alla prévenir elle-même son patron, qui se trouvait dans son bureau.**

« Elena, il y a un problème avec Hayley ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non aucun, la chimio vient de finir. » répondit Elena. « Tout s'est bien passé, elle s'est levé du lit pour se dégourdir les jambes le temps d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Bien, mais qu'elle fasse le moins d'effort possible. Dans quelques heures elle sera… exténuée avec la dose que je lui ai administré ! » expliqua-t-il. « Elle n'aura même plus la force de se lever de son lit. »

« Je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'elle y arrivera. » dit Elena. « Si je suis là c'est pour vous demander si Hayley peut manger tout ce dont elle a envie ? Elle m'a demandé un milkshake. »

« Peu importe ce qu'elle mangera, dans quelques heures, les nausées commenceront et ça finira hors de son estomac alors oui, tu peux lui prendre ce qu'elle veut ! » répondit Mikael.

« Je préférais être sûre avant d'appeler ma cousine ! » dit Elena.

« Comme à ton habitude ! » lui sourit Mikael.

**Elle lui rendit son sourire puis quitta son bureau. Le téléphone de Mikael sonna et il répondit.**

**Elena composa le numéro de sa cousine.**

_« Allô cousine, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

« Faire rapatrier une salade, des frites, un hamburger et un milkshake à la fraise pour ta gérante préférée ! »

_« Ce sera dans tes mains dans une heure ! »_

«T'es la meilleure cousine ! »

_« Je sais ! »_

**Elle raccrocha et se dirigea aux urgences pour voir si on n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Quand elle vit Elijah entrer dans la remise où était entreposait des fournitures médicales, elle se faufila derrière lui, tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention.**

_**Cafétéria !**_

**April venait de finir son repas, sous le regard amoureux de son mari.**

« Tu m'en veux, de retarder notre lune de miel ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, on partira plus tard, ce n'est pas un souci. » répondit Jeremy. « Et si Tyler se retrouvait dans la même situation, j'agirais de la même façon. »

« Je t'aime, et j'ai hâte d'être à Paris, seule avec toi. » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

« T'es pas prête de te balader le long de La Seine tu sais ? » lui dit-il, avant de se pencher vers elle et de chuchoter : « Parce que j'ai l'intention de te faire l'amour pendant des heures ! »

**Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui donna un baiser. Quand Jeremy reprit sa place, ils eurent l'étonnement de voir leur patron s'approcher d'eux. Ils se levèrent de concert.**

« Vous avez déjà les résultats ? » s'étonna Jeremy.

« J'ai fais passer l'analyse du sang d'April en priorité ! » dit Mikael.

« Alors ? Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda April.

« Oui, tout va bien, tu es compatible. » répondit Mikael.

« Je le savais ! » sourit April, pleine d'espoir.

« Mais tu ne peux pas donner ta moelle. » renchérit Mikael.

« Hein pourquoi ? » répliqua April.

« Parce que tu es enceinte de huit semaines ! » lui apprit Mikael.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette révélation ? Inattendue hein ? A la semaine prochaine pour connaître la suite !**

**A très vite, Aurélie !**


	10. Premiers symptômes

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs, que la semaine est passée vite. Voici le nouveau chapitre alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La nouvelle fut… pour le moins choquante. April porta d'instinct une main à son ventre, tandis que Jeremy intégra la nouvelle dans son cerveau.**

« Vous… pouvez répéter ? » s'étrangla Jeremy.

« Elle est enceinte. » répéta Mikael.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr ? » demanda April.

« Ton taux d'HCG est à 10 000. Il n'y a pas de doute. » répondit Mikael. « Et si tu veux en être sûre et certaine, va voir Esther et demande-lui de te faire une échographie. »

**Il tendit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains à Jeremy, qui le prit et l'ouvrit machinalement. Il était tellement sous le choc que ce qu'il lisait se brouillait. Il secoua la tête et ferma le dossier.**

« Mais… et pour Hayley ? » demanda April en regardant son patron.

« Tu sais mieux que moi que je ne conseille jamais à une femme enceinte de donner un organe ou même de la moelle. » dit Mikael. « Tu es encore à ton premier trimestre, et je refuse de te prélever quoi que ce soit. Hayley ira très bien. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire et tu sais bien comme moi que je finis toujours par trouver un donneur compatible. »

**Le biper de l'oncologue émit un son qui le fit détourner les yeux. **

« Allez-y faire ce que vous avez à faire. » lui dit Jeremy. « On va aller voir Esther. »

« Félicitations à tous les deux, et faites-moi plaisir… filez à Paris profiter de votre lune de miel ! » leur dit le médecin.

**Il tourna les talons et fila dans son service.**

**S**_**ervice gynécologie !**_

**Un nœud au ventre, April toqua à la porte de la directrice du service de gynécologie.**

_« Entrez ! »_

**Voyant que sa femme ne réagissait pas, Jeremy ouvrit la porte et posa une main dans le creux du dos d'April, la faisant entrer dans la pièce. Esther Mikaelson, obstétricienne de renom de la Côte Est, leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Otant ses lunettes – dont elle ne s'en servait que pour pianoter sur son ordinateur, remplir ou lire ses dossiers, durant ses consultations et certaines opérations – elle s'étonna de voir les jeunes mariés dans son service. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, Jeremy, qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui, s'avança et lui tendit le dossier d'April. Rechaussant ses lunettes, Esther prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et le lut. En l'espace de dix secondes, elle releva les yeux vers le couple.**

« April ? » fit-elle.

« Je viens de l'apprendre. » avoua April.

**Encore sous le choc de sa grossesse, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil.**

« Pourquoi cette prise de sang ? » demanda Esther.

« Je suis compatible avec Hayley, et je voulais lui donner de ma moelle osseuse pour la guérir de sa leucémie, mais je ne peux pas ! » répondit April.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais tu connais la procédure ! » dit Esther, d'un ton à la fois maternel et professionnel.

« Je veux être sûre d'être vraiment enceinte. » dit April. « Faites-moi une écho, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Tu connais le chemin ! » lui dit Esther.

S**e levant de sa chaise, April posa son sac à main sur la chaise, ôta son petit gilet et gagna la table d'auscultation de la pièce. Quand c'était pour des cas comme celui d'April, Esther avait toujours un équipement dans son propre bureau – qui était assez grand pour des consultations qui pouvaient se faire dans une salle tout aussi équipée. Baissant un peu son pantalon et remontant son haut jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, April s'allongea sur la table. Jeremy vint se placer à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Esther prépara le matériel, puis, versa un liquide bleu, gélatineux et froid sur le ventre encore tout fin d'April. Attrapant la sonde dans sa main droite, Esther l'appliqua délicatement sur le ventre de la plausible future maman. April ne quittait pas le moniteur des yeux. Jeremy, quant à lui, avait souvent assisté le Docteur Mikaelson à '**_**la mine'**_**, comme les internes l'appelaient. Le jeune homme savait lire une échographie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque, au bout de quelques secondes, une forme qu'il reconnut apparut dans l'écran.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-il.

**Malgré elle, April éclata en sanglot !**

_**Remise des urgences !**_

**Elena referma la porte derrière elle. Elijah leva vers elle un regard à la fois mêlé de désir et d'amour, mais Elena ne détecta pas ce second sentiment. Elle n'y vit que le désir. Le désir qu'il lui portait. Poussée par son propre désir, Elena se jeta dans les bras du chirurgien et plaqua sa bouche à la sienne. Elijah laissa tomber la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains, et souleva Elena par les hanches afin qu'elle les enroule autour de sa taille. Il s'engouffra dans un coin plus reculé de la pièce, plaqua Elena contre un mur et la dévora d'un baiser encore plus fougueux. Un baiser qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle, mais Elijah bascula sur son cou.**

« Elijah… je crois que je vais… oh non ne t'arrête pas ! » haleta-t-elle.

**Mais il s'arrêta… pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.**

« Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état tu viens de me mettre ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Je peux te retourner la question. » répondit-il, tout aussi essoufflé qu'elle. « Pourquoi cet assaut si soudain ? »

« Je t'ai vu entrer et, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de ressentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. » dit-elle.

« On ne peut pas faire l'amour ici. » lui dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il plongea sur sa bouche et l'embrassa…**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Elena sortit de la pièce la première, une boite de sparadrap dans la main.**

_« Faut que je donne le change ! »_ avait-elle dit à Elijah.

**Elle s'apprêta à remonter au service oncologie, quand elle vit Damon, dans son uniforme de service, l'étoile de Shérif-Adjoint accroché à la veste de ce dernier, elle s'approcha de lui.**

« Damon ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu t'apporter ça. » dit-il en lui tendant un sac provenant du Mystic Grill. « C'est pour Hayley. Ma chère femme m'a demandé de te l'apporter. »

« Tu étais au Grill quand je l'ai appelé ? » demanda Elena.

« Faut bien que je passe un peu de temps avec ma petite princesse. » répondit-il avant d'hausser les sourcils en la détaillant. « Tu as l'air… débraillé. Comme si tu venais de t'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Non, quand je m'envoie en l'air, crois-moi je suis plus débraillé que ça ! » lui confia-t-elle.

« Ouh, c'est de famille alors parce que Katherine est assez sauvage. » avoua Damon.

« Oui je sais, t'oublie qu'elle m'a raconté votre première fois ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Ouais bon, faut que je retourne au poste alors, dis bonjour à Hayley de ma part, et dis-lui de se battre. » dit-il.

« Je le ferais ! » lui assura Elena. « Et toi sois prudent ! »

« Tu me connais ! » dit-il en souriant.

« C'est pour ça que je te le dis, banane ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Il fit mine d'être blessé, puis, lui souriant une dernière fois, tourna les talons et quitta l'hôpital.**

_**Service oncologie !**_

_**Chambre stérile !**_

**Quand Elena rentra dans la chambre, elle ôta son masque et enleva sa blouse de protection. Ayant traîné dans plusieurs endroits de l'hôpital, elle n'avait voulu courir aucun risque, malgré la propreté de l'établissement.**

« Et voilà la commande de Mademoiselle ! » dit Elena en s'approchant du couple.

« Génial je meurs de faim. » dit Hayley, en se redressant. « Ça finira dans les toilettes, mais je m'en fiche. »

**Tyler lui fit approcher la table roulante, la mit à sa hauteur et Elena vida le sac, plaçant le contenu sur la table. Hayley commença par la salade…**

« Hum que ché bon… » dit-elle la bouche pleine.

« Doucement, ça ne va pas s'envoler. » s'amusa Tyler.

« Je vais faire ma fille méchante et je vais tout manger et rien partager, na ! » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

**Tyler lui tira la langue à son tour. Elena s'amusa de leur comportement enfantin et à la fois amoureux. Mais elle savait qu'Hayley ne serait pas toujours dans cet état. D'ici quelques heures, Hayley serait tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pourra même pas se lever du lit. Avec la dose que Mikael lui avait prescrite de la chimio, elle aurait sans doute besoin d'une aide respiratoire à tout moment. Elena s'assit sur le fauteuil et laissa la jeune fille manger. Elle esquissa un sourire en la voyant mettre une frite entre ses dents et faire les yeux doux à Tyler… qui croqua dans la frite et embrassa les lèvres d'Hayley. Elena détourna les yeux et pensa à Elijah.**

**Elle pensa au futur qu'elle pourrait avoir avec lui. Elle savait que c'était un homme intègre, qui ne traitait pas les femmes comme des jouets en les trompant avec sa meilleure amie – comme l'avait fait Stefan pendant tant d'années avant qu'elle ne le découvrir le jour où ils devaient se marier. Elijah était différent, plus âgé, plus sage. Bien sûr, il avait un travail qui accaparait le trois quart de son temps, mais Elena connaissait également cela parce que ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être infirmière dans un hôpital, et encore moins en travaillant aux urgences. Elle serait auprès d'Elijah à longueur de temps – ou presque le temps qu'Hayley se rétablisse. Elle pourrait donc le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait, parce qu'elle était son infirmière attitré. Elle assisté de temps en temps Meredith, mais uniquement dans les cas extrêmes.**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Hayley, Tyler et Elena levèrent la tête de concert vers la vitre qui séparait la chambre du reste de l'hôpital. April et Jeremy se trouvaient de l'autre côté.**

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Hayley, qui se leva du lit avec l'aide de Tyler.

**Le son qui parvenait de la voix d'April était un peu étouffé dû à l'épaisseur de la vitre, mais pas inaudible pour autant.**

_« Il fallait que je sache comment tu allais, avant qu'on ne parte pour Paris. » répondit April. « Et aussi, je pensais pouvoir t'aider, mais je peux pas. »_

« Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que de prier pour qu'on me trouve vite un donneur. » lui sourit Hayley, qui était à présent devant la vitre.

_« Je pensais pouvoir l'être justement. » avoua April. « Je suis compatible avec toi, mais je peux pas t'aider. »_

**Avant d'aller plus loin, elle porta une main à son ventre. Hayley suivit le mouvement… tout comme Tyler et Elena. La jeune fille releva immédiatement les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, et sourit à pleine dent.**

« C'est génial. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! » dit Hayley, le sourire aux lèvres. « Dites-moi que vous le gardez. Ne fais pas une bêtise pour me sauver, April. »

_« On a décidé de le garder. » répondit Jeremy. « C'est si soudain, mais on le garde. »_

« Et vous avez raison. » leur dit Hayley avant de regarder sa meilleure amie. « Arrête de pleurer sinon je vais pleurer aussi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je vais avoir besoin de toute l'eau que j'ai en moi. »

**Ce fut difficile pour April de ne pas pleurer, mais elle sécha ses larmes et refoula les nouvelles qui menaçaient de couler. Hayley posa sa main droite sur la vitre. April posa sa main gauche au même endroit.**

« Partez, allez vous-en de cette ville et ramenez-moi pleins de souvenirs de Paris. » leur dit-elle. « Je serai encore là à votre retour, je vous le promets. Je vais me battre. »

_« T'as plutôt intérêt. » la prévint April._

« Je vous aime tous les deux ! » leur dit la jeune fille.

**April répondit d'un sourire, puis Jeremy lui fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder Elena, qui lui souriait.**

**Quand les jeunes mariés s'en allèrent, Hayley regagna son lit, soudainement fatiguée.**

« Wow, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Tyler, alors qu'elle s'allongeait.

« Ouais, c'est juste que je commence à ressentir les effets de la chimio. » dit Hayley. « J'espère que vous avez préparé les bassines, parce que dans une heure je risque de dégueuler copieux ! »

« Tu veux de l'eau ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Non, j'ai juste envie de me reposer tout d'un coup ! » répondit Hayley en posant sa tête sur son coussin.

**Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt le coussin touché. Tyler s'alarma.**

« Elena ! » dit-il.

« T'inquiète pas, elle s'est endormit. » le rassura-t-elle. « Regarde le monitoring, pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

**Tyler souffla de soulagement. Elena attrapa une bassine en métal de taille moyenne et la garda à porté de main. Quand Hayley se réveillera, si jamais l'envie s'en ressentait, elle vomirait tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac…**

**Mikael fit son entrée dans la chambre en milieu d'après-midi. Il constata l'état endormit d'Hayley.**

« Combien de temps a-t-elle tenue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu plus d'une heure. » répondit Elena. « Ça fait un peu de plus de deux heures qu'elle dort ! »

« Des nausées ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Un léger étourdissement, mais rien de plus. » dit Elena.

« Ça ne durera pas ! » dit Mikael.

**Hayley papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement et de dire, sur un ton urgent :**

« Bassine ! »

**Elena avait anticipé avec une vitesse qui étonna Tyler, car à l'instant où Hayley baissa la tête sur le côté, la bassine recueillit ce que la jeune fille régurgita. Elle avait les cheveux attachés, ce qui évita qu'ils se tâchent de vomis… Elle continua de vomir à deux reprises, avant de se redresser. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Mikael. Elle se rinça la bouche dans la bassine avant de boire longuement. **

« Hayley ? » l'appela Mikael sur un ton de médecin à patient. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de cracher ses boyaux ! » répondit-elle, un peu vaseuse.

**Elle se rallongea sur le lit, et se rendormit aussitôt.**

« C'est normal ? » demanda Tyler.

« Vu la dose que je lui ai administré, oui, ça l'est ! » » affirma le médecin.

**Les mains tremblantes, Tyler s'assit sur son lit et tenta de se calmer. Mikael su pourquoi il était dans cet état. Etant cancérologue depuis plus de vingt ans, il voyait chaque jour un proche ou plusieurs proches de ses patients perdre pied dès le premier jour de traitement. Certains étant mal à l'aise ou simplement effrayé. Il leur demandait toujours :**

_« De quoi avez-vous peur ? »_

**Et c'est ce qu'il demanda à Tyler :**

« De quoi as-tu peur, mon garçon ? »

**La réponse de Tyler ne vint pas dans l'immédiat. Il porta son regard sur Hayley, qui dormait, tout en s'agitant légèrement dans son sommeil. Il finit par répondre :**

« Qu'elle ne soit pas assez forte pour tenir le coup… J'ai peur qu'elle ne reçoive pas la greffe. »

« Tyler… » dit Mikael. « Même si j'avais un donneur sous la main à l'instant où je te parle, même si April n'avait pas été enceinte et que j'aurais pu lui prélever de la moelle, Hayley aurait été obligé de passer par ces séances de chimiothérapie, mais en plus douloureuses. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tyler.

**Mikael laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis, s'assit à côté du jeune homme.**

« Pour recevoir une greffe de moelle osseuse, le patient malade – et dans ce cas-là Hayley – doit recevoir un traitement journalier. » commença à expliquer Mikael.

« Vous voulez dire… une chimio par jour ? » dit Tyler, ahuri.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Mikael.

« Mais… personne ne peut survivre à ça. » déglutit le jeune garçon.

« Je peux t'assurer que si. » lui dit Mikael. « La moelle malade d'Hayley doit être complètement détruite avant de recevoir la greffe. C'est le seul moyen pour que ce soit une réussite. »

« Quand… quand pensez-vous avoir une réponse… pour la greffe ? » demanda Tyler.

« Je fais mon possible pour avoir un donneur d'ici la fin du mois. » répondit Mikael, qui s'empressa de rajouter : « Et je peux t'assurer, qu'Hayley tiendra le coup, mais toi, le tiendras-tu ? »

« Elle va avoir besoin de toi ! » intervint Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » demanda Tyler, les lames aux yeux.

« Être là. » martela-t-elle.

« Tyler, il faut que tu comprennes que le traitement qu'elle va subir ces prochains jours va être très dur. Il va même être violent, à un tel point qu'elle risque d'avoir besoin d'une aide respiratoire. Son système immunitaire n'est pas stable, il se dégrade d'heure en heure. » expliqua Mikael. « Elle va s'amaigrir, avoir des nausées, perdre ses cheveux, et la liste est longue. La question est : penses-tu être capable de rester auprès de celle que tu aimes et de l'épauler dans toutes ces épreuves ? »

« _Tyler… »_

**Personne n'avait vu qu'Hayley s'était réveillée. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts, et elle fixait Tyler.**

« Je t'en voudrais pas… si tu ne restes pas… » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles il ne faut pas se forcer. »

**Laissant libre cours à son chagrin, Tyler changea de lit et alla s'asseoir sur celui de la jeune fille. Il dit :**

« J'ai simplement peur de te voir mourir… si jamais ça ne marchait pas. »

**Voulant les laisser parler, Mikael fit signe à Elena de le suivre hors de la chambre. Une fois en dehors, Elena se massa les tempes.**

« Elle réagit rapidement au traitement. » dit Mikael. « Je vais devoir m'activer à lui trouver un donneur. Si elle réagit aussi vite, alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite j'ai un donneur, plus je pourrais me focaliser sur son traitement. »

« Votre traitement fonctionne. » dit Elena.

« Nous le saurons dans peu de temps. Je compte faire pression pour avoir un donneur plus rapidement. » dit Mikael.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là. » dit Elena.

« Ça fait vraiment du bien de t'avoir à nouveau au sein de mon équipe, Elena. » lui sourit-il.

**Elena lui rendit un petit sourire, quand Mikael fut bipé et il dû partir dans une autre chambre occupé par un autre patient. Quant à Elena, elle ne retourna pas directement dans la chambre. Quand elle vit, Tyler et Hayley, à travers la vitre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle su qu'elle devait leur laisser un peu de temps seul…**

* * *

Alors, pour une fois que je ne finis pas par un point d'interrogation, qu'en pensez-vous ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et merci d'être aussi nombreux à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Aurélie !


End file.
